Journal of a love story
by Lucy Masen
Summary: Bella, la rara de la prepa a logrado enamorar al nuevo capitan del equipo de rugby. solo basto con escribir juntos una obra para el show de navidad. No sera facil admitirlo. Ocultando una violacion de pequeña, el con pesadillas detras. Diarios abiertos.
1. Chapter 1

**Si piensas que los personajes son mios... pues gracias me alagas, pero no -.- son de stephenie Meyer (si lo se, yo tambien la odio para hacerme soñar con Edward todas las noches sin poder conseguir uno) Sin embargo la trama es todita mia, no me la quites porfas!**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1: las reglas siempre cambian.<strong>

Todos cometemos errores. Aun si no queremos.

Esas palabras se vivían repitiendo en el diario de Edward

Pov Edward

_10 de octubre._

_Diario: _

_Siempre te he dicho que se siente gay escribir en ti y hablarte como si fueras un jodido psicólogo, sobretodo porque solo eres un pedazo de papel. Tuve ese jodido sueño otra vez. Mierda, que no puedo dejar de soñarlo y ya. Me está convirtiendo en un psicópata. No, la verdad es que ya era psicópata de antes, lo admito pero ahora… ¿Qué es lo que le sigue a psicópata?..._

_En fin, me estoy convirtiendo en algo más que un psicópata. Emmett me está pegando más seguido por eso, así que al final del día termino con algún que otro cardenal. Gracias a eso estoy empezando a odiar a Emmett. ¿Qué mierda le vio Esme para adoptarlo?... bueno además de su jodida generosidad, su ingenuidad, su bondad, su graciosidad (¿existe siquiera esta palabra?), y todas las cosas que terminen con "dad" y dejare de decir las cosas buenas que tiene porque me parece extremadamente gay. _

_Alice no me dirige la palabra desde hace dos semanas. DOS JODIDAS SEMANAS! ¿Qué le pasa? Yo no le hice nada a ella… ni a ella ni a nadie. Siempre que le pregunto qué mierda le pasa me responde "¿y a ti que te importa imbécil?" No lo sé, podría ser algo que le hice y le molesto pero ¿Qué mierda le hice? yo sé que no soy el mejor hermano que se puede tener, ni tampoco el mejor hijo, ni el mejor amigo. Sé que cometí muchos errores… aun los cometo pero todos cometemos errores, aun si no queremos. Con ella es con la que menos me peleo y ahora viene a enojarse conmigo así porque si… sabes que Alice… te puedes ir a la mierda tú también al igual que Emmett y su maniática sonrisa._

_Me olvide de decirte… ya nos instalamos en la nueva casa. La casa tiene su cosa. Si me entiendes, es bonita con un gran jardín y está alejada del pueblo… por suerte. Esme se la pasó todo el día llamándonos a Emmett y a mí para que la ayudemos a colocar los muebles. no fue gran cosa, la verdad es que Emmett hacia la mayoría de las cosas, yo la ayudaba a colocar los tornillos para los cuadros o una que otra cosa con los porta retratos. _

_Me voy, Esme quiere que hable con ella._

_Edward._

Baje las escaleras tardando cinco segundos en cada escalón. Era una torpe manera de no tener que enfrentar la conversación que tenia para darme Esme. Esta vez podría ser por el mal comportamiento, para advertirme que no intente hacer nada malo o simplemente para lamentar tener que reprocharme seguidamente. No era su culpa, yo me portaba mal era simplemente eso.

Las escaleras de la casa eran de un color beige y de madera. Diferentes a las de Seattle las cuales eran de vidrio. Toda mi nueva casa tenía esa tonalidad de colores, beige, blanco y color crema. A mí me daba igual, podía ser hasta color amarillo patito y a mi seguiría sin importarme pero a Alice y a Esme no les daba igual, querían que todo esté a la perfección, cada almohadón en su lugar, ni más ni menos centímetros. Es jodidamente más psicópata que yo. Bah… probablemente este exagerando. Busque a Esme en la cocina pero no la encontré allí. Aun me costaba identificarme con las cosas de la nueva casa. Me quedaba más de un segundo mirando los lugares como si jamás los hubiera visto. Por primera vez le pude echar un verdadero vistazo a la cocina, nada mal, aun con ese tono rustico que Esme había querido probar.

Así que, en la cocina no estaba. Entonces tendría que estar en el escritorio. Camine con pasos indecisos hacia allí.

-Siéntate Edward, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Esme con esa voz de "esto se está poniendo serio" Esme solo me ponía esa voz a mí. Jamás se la vi usándola con Alice ni menos con Emmett… pffs…después me decían que no hacían diferencia.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero color marrón oscuro de una forma muy cómoda para ser un sillón y para estar delante de una mujer seria. Pero fuera o no fuera una mujer seria Esme era mi madre… si, lo era porque aunque yo fuese adoptado… creo que ella me quería… no lo sé creo que sí.

-¿qué pasa Esme?- pregunté ansioso. Su silencio me acuchillaba y su mirada ni hablar.

-¿Te gusta como ha quedado la casa?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras agarraba de la mesa de café su tasa. Yo la mire confundido… que mierda? ¿Qué si me gustaba la casa?

_Pues esta buena, tiene su espacio, me gusta más aquí que en NY o Seattle_.

Cállate imbécil.

-huh… si, tiene decoración muy rustica. Prefiero esta que la anterior- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Esme no me quito sus ojos color verde de encima.

Solía pensar que Esme era un ángel… no, de veras que lo pensaba. O sea ¿Quién no pensaría eso? Una hermosa mujer vestida con un vestido blanco te saca de un asqueroso e inmundo orfanato para poder adoptarte.

Recuerdo bien ese día. A veces lo sueño. Esme vestía de blanco, era un vestido y yo simplemente la miraba. Pensé que alucinaba… pero yo lo dije, cometemos errores, para mí su mayor error fue subestimarme. Pensar que yo podría ser un hijo perfecto para ella. Esme no me odia y yo odio que no me odie porque… mierda… no lo se. nadie me detesta por comportarme como me comporto, nadie piensa en devolverme a un orfanato o en echarme de casa.

-Me alegro que te agrade aquí Edward, después de todo, lo compramos pensando en el bien de ustedes- recompuso la conversación y yo me desperté de mis pensamientos íntimos para mirarla.

-si… bueno…huh…¿eso es todo?- pregunté confundido. Ella negó. Por cierto momento pensé que me dejaría ir igualmente pero su gesto serio no cambio para nada y eso me incomodaba.

-Hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablarte- bueno…claro, era de esperárselo.

-aha?

-Edward, yo se que estos últimos años han sido difíciles para ti- más difíciles de lo que crees- no sé cómo decirte esto…- no cerró sus labios estaba como paralizada. ¿Qué diablos me quería decir?

-Esme solo dilo ¿si?- ella se quedo callada unos segundos mirándome curiosa. debería ser por mi ansiedad.

-quería decirte que con Carlisle estuvimos hablando. La gente de aquí no es como la de Seattle o Nueva York, ellos son buena gente Edward, los chicos del instituto…bueno, puede que ellos tengan sus actos de rebeldía cotidiana pero son buenos. No me malinterpretes Edward, no es que piense que les harás algo, yo se que nunca fuiste una mala persona… solo algo… rebelde- me quedé mudo. Rebelde… esa palabra era tan rara. ¿yo rebelde? es decir, todo lo que había dicho Esme era verdad pero no quería causar ningún revuelto aquí ¿valía la pena? Ella misma lo había dicho "son gente buena" es decir, gente aburrida.

-continua… como que no termina aquí ¿verdad?- me aseguré. Esme por primera vez en este momento incomodo me brindo una tierna y materna media sonrisa que me lleno de esperanzas… ella si me puede querer…¿Por qué no habría de?

_Pregunta idiota, todos saben por qué_.

Muy cierto

-entonces te quería pedir un gran favor… no hagas nada, nada… inapropiado- meditó un segundo sus mismas palabras, apuesto a que meditado no fue lo que quiso decir- ¿sí?... Edward, queremos comenzar de nuevo, sin problemas, ni suspensiones, ni expulsiones… ni reformatorio. Nada por el estilo, tu comprendes. Yo ya hable con Claire y Roger, sus hijos dicen que el instituto está muy lindo. No es tan grande como la secundaria de Nueva York pero les va a agradar… solo hazme el favor. No lo sé, socializa de buena manera, haz amigos de verdad, puedes traerlos a casa si quieres, siempre y cuando mantengas tus notas altas- finalizo. Pffs… ¿amigos aquí? Esme me estaba pidiendo un cambio radical en mi actitud. Me molesto como había dicho la palabra inapropiado, no sé si quiera si esa palabra era la correcta. No era un mal chico, es que mi familia era demasiado buena… mierda que eran buenos.

Solo me habían expulsado una vez y fue en Washington, dio la casualidad que a Carlisle lo habían transferido a Nueva York. Allí no me habían dado este discurso de no hacer las cosas mal… es que _las reglas siempre cambian_. Recuerdo que en el instituto aquel me habían suspendido unas… solo dos veces. Exagerados. Rosalie había sido suspendida dos veces más que yo, pero es que la señorita era porrista y era jodidamente buena por la cual no la podían sacar del instituto. Sin embargo ella había sido suspendida por su actitud, no por su comportamiento como yo… además Rosalie no fue reprochada, ella no es la oveja negra de la familia. Solo un poco fría con un pasado condenado, nada más. Es por cierto la novia de mi hermano. Todavía no sé como un juguetón como Emmett termino con una jodida muchacha frívola con mirada penetrante. Sus ojos azules, no son como el mar, son fríos como el cielo o el hielo y de verdad que te asustan. Claire y Roger son los padres de la princesa de hielo y su mellizo, mi mejor amigo… y lamentablemente novio de Alice, Jasper. Se habían mudado aquí hace unos meses antes que nosotros.

Odie con toda mi alma a Claire cuando le conto a Esme lo "hermoso

y verde" que era Forks. Forks era definitivamente mi infierno mismo, una mierda… eso le había dicho a Emmett. Cuando llegamos, me pareció un lugar… bueno, estaba lleno de verde, como había dicho la madre de Jasper. Definitivamente no es mi color favorito pero se ve lindo aquí. Había un pequeño pueblo y a una millas estaba Port Ángeles un pueblo un poco más grande… ¿lo malo? tenía un mini centro comercial. Para Alice la palabra mini era insignificante, la jodida muchacha nos terminaría llevándonos a Emmett y a mí de todos modos. No importa que este enojada conmigo, parece que lo hacía a propósito. Me empujaba a ir de compras para luego fulminarme con sus grandes ojos color negro… así eran, negro carbón.

De todos modos, no importaba que Alice me arrastre a un centro comercial y me ignore durante todo él paseo o que Esme me imponga todas las reglas que se le plazca, yo tendría que comportarme bien, igualmente. No por ellos si no por mi. Ya la había pasado mal jodiendo todo y llendo a él reformatorio y no quería volver allí.

Accedí todas las condiciones que me impuso Esme como había dicho. Sabia que de cierto modo todos desconfiaban de mi ¿pero de esa manera?... tal vez si debería cambiar mi actitud

Mierda… ¿eso salió de mi?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Loca? si totalmente. Soy Lucy y sere la escritora de este fic. El primer capitulo es algo corto porque de cierto modo es una introduccion. Espero recibir sus comentarios sobre el primer capitulo. Es una loca idea que tenia desde hace un año ¿pueden creerlo? todo el día reprimiendola... jaja :$ <strong>

**Bueno, nos vemos en el capitulo 2!**

**¿REVIEWS? :)**

**Lucy Masen**


	2. Chapter 2

****Si piensas que los personajes son mios... pues gracias me alagas, pero no -.- son de stephenie Meyer (si lo se, yo tambien la odio para hacerme soñar con Edward todas las noches sin poder conseguir uno) Sin embargo la trama es todita mia, no me la quites porfas!****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2: la cotidianidad de lo nuevo<strong>

"la belleza más hermosa y profunda esta en las personas menos esperadas"

Muchos suelen decir que cuando la gente no habla es porque no tiene nada que decir, argumentar o preguntar. Este no es el caso de Isabella Marie Swan. Por mucho tiempo la gente en el instituto, el vecindario y en el pueblo entero creyó que Isabella era muda. ¿Quién no lo creería así? Muy poca gente la ha escuchado decir una oración completa. Otros no han escuchado su voz jamás. Sea como sea. Isabella Swan siempre fue uno de los extraños rumores de Forks. Allí vive ella. En ese pequeñito pueblo habitado por 31.200 personas. Son tan humildes como lo son de chismosas y es por eso que todo el mundo allí sabe que Bella Swan no habla. Bella proviene de su nombre abreviado. A ella jamás le gusto que le digan Isabella pero no se siente cómoda cuando los extraños la llaman por su abreviado y es por eso que tiene que aprender a aceptar su nombre como es. Swan es el apellido de su padre. Charlie Swan, el cual está casado junto a Renée Dwyer la simpática y alocada madre de Bella. Y de esa loca mezcla salió ella. A veces no comprende cómo es que sus padres se aman. Su madre es extravagante y directa mientras que su padre es más disimulado y callado. Es por eso que Bella cree que se parece más a su padre en personalidad y más a su madre en el tema físico.

Y aunque Bella no lo quiera admitir ella es mucho más bonita que su madre. Su cabello con bucles del color ma

rrón, que un tronco de árbol podría poseer, caen delicadamente sobre sus hombros y hasta se podría decir que un poco mas de ellos. Este caluroso color de pelo combina con sus ojos que ya no se parecen tanto a esa clase de marrón si no que a uno más chocolatoso… y válgame dios que son profundos. Aunque en ellos todos vean a una chica tímida y miedosa, si uno mira más profundamente encontrara a una muchacha escondida llena de vida.

Así es Isabella Swan o como en el instituto le dicen "La sellada Swan". A ella no le importa que le digan así, le da igual. Son personas que ella no está interesada en conocer por lo tanto no es afectada por ninguna de las ofensas que se le hace en la escuela. La escuela… esa palabra no le gusta tanto a pesar de ser una alumna destacada. Yo lo digo, Bella Swan podrá ser muda con todos y algo diferente del resto pero no es extraterrestre, tanto a todos los alumnos de Forks como a ella le estremece la escuela, sin embargo esa nunca fue excusa para dejar de asistirla o ser la chica diez… causante de más burlas.

Y hoy… Un día normal y corriente ella se prepara para ir al instituto mientras que abajo su madre le prepara el desayuno. Su desayuno favorito: puncakes con un buen sorbo de jugo natural de naranja. Su padre está sentado en la mesa tomando su despertador y aromático café mientras lee el diario. Renée luce su delantal floreado de cocina mientras que Charlie lleva puesto su uniforme de jefe de policía. Un trabajo que aunque es importante, no es muy solicitado ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño no suele a ver muchos vándalos.

-Aun creo que deberíamos hablar con ella sobre aquello- comentó Renée mientras su esposo levantaba la vista. Oír a su mujer decir eso lo preocupo. Por su hija y por el bien de la familia.

-Renée… los doctores dijeron que no era recomendable, yo se que quieres lo mejor para ella pero…

-queremos- lo interrumpió su esposa. Es verdad. Ambos querían lo mejor para su única hija pero querían que ella obtuviera lo mejor de ellos a su manera. A veces eran muy distintas las formas. Mientras que Renée insistía en saber que pensaba Bella sobre el accidente o incidente. A Charlie, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, le daba miedo pensar que tal vez su hija estaba sufriendo internamente y ellos no podrían hacer nada.

-Claro que queremos. Por eso digo, nos conviene seguir la información de los profesionales- convino Charlie. El se sentía seguro así, los doctores con los que habían tratado habían sido mucho de los mejores, ellos mismo los habían pagado.

-Charlie… yo soy su madre y los profesionales pueden irse a…-No pudieron continuar hablando de su hija ya que la mencionada bajo tentada por el aroma del desayuno que se esparcía por la casa. Había aroma a café… a ella no le gustaba el café pero por alguna extraña razón el aroma le llamaba la atención. Otros de los aromas que intercepto fueron los puncakes… ese olor la llamaba mas y mas hasta acercarse a su madre para sentirlo. La susodicha llevaba puesto unos Jeans normales (como el que toda chica tenia) los cuales había obtenido gracias a uno de los intentos de Renée para hacerla sentir normal. Agradecía su regalo pero desde ya sabía que no era normal ser muda cuando le convenía. Los jeans le sentaban bastante bien a ella, dibujaban su figura que aunque negaba que tenia y nadie lo notaba estaba allí. Los días de Forks se estaban haciendo helados en vez de fríos, por lo tanto, arriba de su camiseta color blanca manga larga llevaba un sweater de algodón no tan grueso que se pegaba al cuerpo inocentemente, color lila o morado depende de la vista de cada uno.

-Hola mi amor ¿Como estas?- pregunto Renée que sentía que esta vez su hija le iba a responder. No le estaba haciendo ninguna ofensa ni ninguna pregunta capciosa que la pusiera nerviosa.

-…Bien mama. Huele delicioso- comentó su hija. Renée inclino su cabeza y beso el costado de la cabeza de Bella dulcemente haciendo que su hija sonriera. Se sentó frente a su padre al cual no podía ver a causa del gran papel de diario separándolos. Bella tomo un sorbo de jugo y observo a Charlie, no esperaba que la mirara, simplemente lo hacía por curiosidad.

-¿como se ha levantado la niña más hermosa?- preguntó su padre bajando el diario haciendo que se arrugue. No le importaba en absoluto eso a la hora de ver a su hija. Bella volvió a sonreír por segunda vez en el día

-Bien papa.

A estos tiempos cualquiera se estaría preguntando qué es lo que le sucedía a Bella que la volvía tan misteriosa en Forks o porque no era muda con sus padres y lo era en el instituto o fuera de casa. Pues Bella no tenia por que sentirse nerviosa o emocionalmente afectada por sus padres y es por eso que aunque no hablaba mucho con ellos, se podía comunicar normalmente. En el instituto, un lugar lleno de desconocidos hacían que su callada personalidad resaltara. Es simplemente que no se sentía cómoda hablando con extraños.. Y es que también intervenía la exageración ya que no eran completamente extraños. En un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, todos se conocía, todos menos ella. Claro que esa era la explicación fácil. Luego existía su accidente a los ocho años. Con un pasado como él de ella era de esperarse que su personalidad sea de lo más reservada. Bella había creado un miedo interno por él mundo que la rodeaba, aislándose, escabulléndose de él.

Luego de comer su exquisito desayuno, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y camino detrás de su padre a la patrulla. Había comentado ya que su padre era disimulado, ella al obtener su misma personalidad también lo era, por lo cual llegar al instituto en una patrulla no era su idea ideal pero no podía hacer nada. Su coche, el cual había obtenido en una navidad, estaba siendo secuestrado momentáneamente por su madre quien lo utilizaba para hacer entregas de sus tortas ya que como los días de Forks azotaban hasta arboles, la gente prefería quedarse en su hogar. Su madre era una pastelera exquisita y su pastelería estaba en el centro llamando con su delicioso aroma a todos. Dulce Septiembre, así se llamaba la pastelería. Septiembre porque era él mes que había nacido su hija.

Bella entro a los transitados pasillos del instituto. El aroma a nuevo, limpio y detergente no le gustaba para nada y la ponía nerviosa y cansada pero no pero debía soportarlo siete horas más. Pensar tan solo que las tres y media de la tarde estaba tan lejos de ella la ponía triste y testaruda.

Fue concluyendo sus clases como lo hacía habitualmente. Los profesores no la llamaban en busca de respuestas consientes de su problema vocal sin embargo cuando había que escribir respuestas en el pizarrón Bella siempre era la primera en pasar. No miro alrededor en busca de nada ya que nada le llamaba la atención. Se sentía distante a todo ese cuerpo estudiantil y no le importaba. Ella no me pertenecía verdaderamente allí

Otro día agotador en el instituto finalizo más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado y eso le agradaba. _ojala todo los días fueran así de manejables_ pensó internamente. Igualmente debía resignarse a seguir concluyendo a las clases sea como sea el día

Pasaba las tardes en la pastelería de su madre, no tenía nada que hacer en su hogar y la tarea la podía hacer en el mostrador mientras atendía a algunos clientes. Siempre sin hablar por supuesto. Ellos la entendían. La gente sabía que no le iban a sacar una sola palabra de la boca de ella. Sin embargo aunque Bella no lo crea, ella era muy querida por la parte adulta del pueblo. Entendían que él no hablar era solo una consecuencia de lo que le había pasado de chica y respetaban eso con mucho cuidado y entendimiento, aunque siempre era una incógnita para ellos, él pueblo chismoso se había por lo menos ingeniado para averiguar que había sido algo serio lo que provoco esos largos plazos de silencio en Isabella Swan. La gente le sonreía, tal vez algunos se olvidaban de que no les hablaría. En fin, podía atender gente y tomar sus órdenes de forma normal. A veces escuchaba música y sentía el aroma de los pasteles orneándose en el horno de la cocina mientras veía a su madre amasando o decorando alguna torta. Bella había aprendido mucho de su madre. Ella sabía hacer tortas y pastelitos y se felicitaba ella misma cada vez que su madre le decía que le salían mejor que antes. Pues si no estudiaba música o literatura, estudiaría gastronomía para ser chef. Sin embargo aun no lo sabía, así que se mantenía distante a todas esas decisiones. Aunque era bueno tener presente que es lo que quería ser y que debía estudiar. Bella tenía que aceptar que tendría que irse de aquí al finalizar el instituto, que aunque todo sea maravilloso uno debía madurar, tendría que dejar de leer libros románticos y concentrarse, volver a la realidad y sobre todo, hablar. Debería aprender a manejarse con sus cuerdas vocales, eso era verdaderamente lo que más le asustaba.

Pov Edward

Edward ve a buscar esto, Ed te necesito para aquello, Edward prometiste ir a allí. A mí no me hacen ningún favor pero yo era el que tenía que andar aceptando a cada uno de sus jodidos favores. ¿Qué más me queda? si digo que no me volverían a tratar de mala persona, egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

_Bueno en realidad hay mucho…_

Nadie pidió tu opinión conciencia.

Es decir, yo no organice nada para la fiesta de Emmett ¿por qué no va Alice? ella si tolera a ese grandulón. Además Alice puede ir perfectamente con Jasper ya que el conoce bien este pueblo de porquería. No, sin embargo, tengo que ir yo, con mi auto al centro a buscar una torta para el jodido cumpleaños de mi hermano adoptivo… y tengo que llevarme a Jasper para indicaciones. El sabía que yo no estaba feliz aquí. Jasper siempre sabia todas esas cosas… era muy raro. Recuerdo que con Emmett solíamos decir que venía de Hogwarts… ya saben, donde estudia Harry Potter. No es que no me caiga bien Jasper… ya lo dije, es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano. Es que no quería ir a ninguna panadería o lo que mierda sea eso con nadie a buscar nada. Frenamos en una de las calles principales según Jasper y bajamos. Joder… hacia frio.

-Es por allí, Edward- me indicó Jasper desde atrás. Estúpido, estaba a punto de reírse, lo sabía. Di media vuelta murmurando maldiciones y lo seguí a él hasta adelantarlo.

-¿aquí está bien sargento?- pregunté sarcásticamente. Él rodo los ojos.

-Tómatelo como un descanso, Edward… sales de tu casa, tomas aire, respiras… ya sabes- dijo palmeándome el hombro. Entre a él local antes de que se me antoje pegarle. Un aroma dulce me choco descontroladamente. Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza es que si ese aroma era tan rico, quería probar la torta de Emmett ya mismo. El lugar era… era normal, chiquito e iluminado. Tenía un mostrador en forma de L y en el Angulo había un decorativo lleno de Muffins, ya tenía hambre. Las paredes eran de un color rosa crema y azul claro… no lo sé, no me importo mucho cuando centre mis ojos en la muchacha allí sentada. Su cabeza se apoyaba en una de sus manos con el codo sosteniéndola. Su cabeza estaba inclinada al costado observando un papel que estaba en la mesa. Estaba escribiendo. Su cabello color castaño con ondulaciones raras caía cerca de donde estaba apoyado el codo. Era… Mierda, no puede ser que no haya palabras.

De nada me encontré allí parado sin decir ni hacer nada y ella no había notado mi presencia, parecía bastante concentrada en lo suyo. Jasper me codeo y yo desperté ¿Cuándo mierda entró?

-¿estás bien?- susurró ¿Por qué susurró? tal vez fue mi imaginación. No le di caso y sonreí como siempre lo hacía cuando se me ocurrían mis maravillosos planes, porque seamos sinceros, eran estupendos. Camine decididamente al mostrador delante de ella y me incline a centímetros de ella, era… era hermosa, no la veía realmente bien pero, joder ¿desde cuándo las muchachas son así de hermosas? ¿y vuelen a fresas? y eso que cuando era pequeño solía decir que las niñas apestaban, que pedazos de idiota. Vaya que estaba concentrada ni me vio, no me sintió siquiera.

-De seguro a mi hermana le encantaría tenerte como cuñada- le susurré al oído. Sentí un grito ahogado y luego un golpe… a mi no me golpeo nadie, fue ella que se cayó del banquillo donde estaba sentada. No debería… realmente no debería…

-¿Eres estúpido, de que te ríes?- preguntó Jasper molestó. Yo lo mire tapándome la boca para dejar de reír. Jasper corrió a mi lado y se inclinó en el mostrador.

-¿Isabella te encuentras bien?- preguntó Jasper ¿Isabella? ¿el la conocía? Esto era algo incomodo, hubiera estado mejor si mi jodido mejor amigo me advertía que la conocía. La muchacha apareció como por arte de magia del mostrador con sus manos apoyadas en él y las mejillas encendidas. Oh mierda… joder, no me había equivocado la chica era hermosa de verdad. No, no bromeo era… era preciosa.

Ella no respondió si no que nos observó como si fuéramos alienígenas y por alguna razón el estúpido de Jasper sintió que eso ya era normal, si no, no le hubiera sonreído de vuelta.

-Lo siento él… es nuevo aquí- se disculpo Jasper. La muchacha esta, Isabella, sonrió tímidamente y se reincorporo.-venimos a buscar una torta a pedido de Esme Cullen ¿la tienes?- ella lo meditó frunciendo él seño y asintió sin hablar. Se metió dentro de la cocina creo y nos dejo en un silencio algo feo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me susurró una vez que se fue. Yo lo mire y encogí de hombros.

-Me pareció que estaba buena y quise decírselo- le respondí. Creo que eso solía hacer en Seattle y no iba a dejar de hacerlo aquí.

-No puedes hacer eso con Isabella Swan- me respondió severamente. _Pues lo siento Jasper no quise incomodarte…_

-Oh y dime ¿qué hace especial a Isabella Swan para que yo no pueda flirtear un poco con ella?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos mientras fruncía el seño.

-Ahora no Edward… después te lo digo ¿si?- preguntó. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. A la mierda Jasper, el sabia que odiaba que me hagan eso. La muchacha reapareció en el espacio y se ubico detrás del mostrador con una torta en sus manos. La envolvió con extremo cuidado. Mantuve mi mirada clavada en ella ¿Por qué no podía flirtear con ella? Que sea más linda que otras no significa que yo me prive de esa diversión… si de acuerdo, era diferente. Un diferente extraño y actualmente lo que la hacía ver hermosa era su naturalidad… era belleza natural. Ella arrastró la torta envuelta hasta nosotros por la mesada y me hecho una mirada a mí. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba atravesando con la mirada, se sonrojo y se torno a Jasper quien agarro la torta y me la dio. Saque de mi bolsillo la plata y se la extendí haciendo contacto con su piel, es lo que hacía con todas _mentira, solía hacer mucho más_. Sentí un cruce eléctrico suave, su piel era suave, quería mas de esa electricidad. ¿Por qué ella ni me miraba? Con las mejillas sonrojadas removió su mano rápidamente e hiso su cosa con la caja registradora antes de devolverme el cambio. La muy astuta lo dejo en la mesa y yo me reí en voz baja antes de agarrarlo y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- le respondí con un toque humorístico. Sonaba como que la incomodaba y eso sonaba como que era jodidamente divertido.

Cuando salimos del local Jasper me miro curioso. Entramos al volvo mientras yo esperaba que suelte la mierda que tenia para decirme… yo se que tenía que decirme algo.

-Jesús Edward… ¿estás necesitado o algo?- preguntó riéndose. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-No tuve sexo durante dos semanas pero eso no significa que este necesitado- me defendí. Jasper me miro curioso.

-Claro, por supuesto que no… solo trata de no coquetear con Isabella Swan- me pidió. Yo lo mire curioso.

-No es que vaya muy seguido a estos lugares, Jasper ¿ella está en algún lugar más?- pregunté. Si no la iba a volver a ver no veía el problema de coquetear una vez con ella ¿Qué cambio o daño produciría?

-Eh… de hecho si, está en el instituto y creo que a ella no le gusta que coquetees, ya sabes… es de esas personas algo… calladas- me informó Jasper. Yo lo mire otra vez y me quede callado por el resto del viaje. Tratando de pensar de donde mierda salía tanta electricidad.

Llegamos a casa y deje a Jasper ayudando a Alice con los preparativos de la cena. Luego, me fui a mi habitación y encendí el reproductor de música mientras me desvestía para meterme bajo la ducha. Mentiría si dijera que no hice nada allí. Jasper lo dijo… estaba necesitado era cierto. Luego debería agradecerle a esa chica de la panadería _o lo que mierda sea eso_ por hacérmelo recordar… _que digo… como le voy a agradecer eso "oye, gracias por recordarme que estoy necesitado, gracias a ti descubrí que necesitaba una buena mano…" _ Creo que me reí de mi mismo al pensar eso. Salí de la ducha y me puse una camisa con unos pantalones. En realidad pensaba quedarme todo el día en la cama pero mierda. En esta casa no se podía… además Emmett era jodidamente sentimental y probablemente se sentiría afectado si yo no estaba allí… y es que yo era tan querido…

A Emmett le compre un nuevo celular que había traído desde Nueva York… en realidad era un iPhone y es que estaba cansado de que use el mío para jugar a _Angry Birds. _Alice le regalo un modelo de ropa deportiva. Rosalie escogió regalarle un nintendo y Jasper le regalo dos juegos nuevos para la _PlayStation_

Esme y Carlisle como siempre le regalaron plata. Nada nuevo. Emmett era bastante agradecido así que nos abrazos y nos rompió las costillas a todos menos a Esme porque decía que si no, no tendría a quien pedirle comida. Luego de la celebración comimos la torta. Era de chocolate y fresas, deliciosa… como la muchacha que me la vendió. Me reí de eso y todos me miraron raro ¿Qué no me podía reír? Había estado callado toda la jodida noche así que tenía todo mi derecho.

Lunes, día de ir al instituto llegó más rápido de lo anunciado. No estaba listo para volver a mis estudios pero todavía no tenía dieciocho y no podía decidir así que me tuve que aguantar mis jodidas ganas de pelear con todo el mundo por la mañana. Me serví una porción de esa rica torta que había quedado milagrosamente. Usualmente Emmett se acaba todo lo rico de la casa y había que ir por mas.

-¿bella mañana no?- preguntó Alice sentándose junto a mi.

-Una mañana hermosa- Carlisle le sonrió a Alice y no la vi a ella pero de seguro le devolvió una sonrisa brillante marca Alice.

-Está lloviendo- les recordé ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a todos? Cuando había amanecido lo primero que note fue esa lluvia de mierda cayendo torrencialmente por fuera de la ventana y ellos decían que era un lindo día. Pff…

-Creo que se están refiriendo al ánimo… parece que no es una hermosa mañana para todos ¿te sientes bien Edward?- Esme me observó con preocupación y me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy cansado, solo es eso- respondí para que se calmara. La familia siguió hablando entretenidamente mientras yo me servia mi tercer porción de torta. Esme de seguro se enojaría pero tenía hambre y quería comer antes de que Emmett se la devore. Carlisle se fue al hospital y nosotros seguimos su ida yendo al colegio. No la pasaría nada bien académicamente hablando claro, estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso.

Pov Bella

Hoy todo había sido un revoloteo de personas constante. No entendía porque las chicas corrían de un lado para el otro. ¿Por qué murmuraban y observaban como si las personas nuevas fueran George Clooney y Mel Gibson? Claro que iban a estar todas las muchachas del cuerpo estudiantil corriendo de un lado para el otro, había dos muchachos nuevos. Lo que había llegado a escuchar era que había un muchacho grande con forma de jugador de football americano que había resultado ser el novio de Rosalie Hale. Ella llego hace unos meses a Forks y simplemente las palabras correctas para describirla serian: Rubia despampanante. Sin duda era la muchacha más linda que había visto. Incluso yo que no me sentía mal por la lindura de otros sentía baja él autoestima… más de lo que ya se encontraba. Tenía mirada fría y pisada fuerte, sus tacos eran realmente altos, porque si había algo de Rosalie Hale que la describía era que SIEMPRE usaba tacos, nunca sonreía y jamás demostraba cariño. Ella era realmente hermosa y tenía a los chicos bajo su tutela… a todos. Pero ella no les daba importancia y ahora que se rumoreaba que tenía novio y que estaba aquí sonaba más lógico. El primer día que Rosalie llegó se postulo para capitana de porristas y quedó… Sorprendente de verdad, le arrebató el lugar a Tanya Denali y lo hiso suyo, como si siempre lo hubiera sido. Sabía que eran tres los nuevos integrantes del cuerpo estudiantil. El novio de Rosalie, que supongo que iba a ultimo año junto a ella, una muchacha de cabello corto y negro que iba conmigo a algebra e historia. Llego tarde a su clase de algebra y la pusieron a la derecha mía, era bajita pero con sus tacos fácilmente podría llegar a mi altura, cien por ciento segura de que la ropa que llevaba era de marca y por supuesto era hermosa, Rosalie al parecer no estaba sola después de todo, esta chica era realmente bonita… un bonito natural y todo lo contrario a Rosalie, portó una sonrisa durante toda la clase. Él ultimo muchacho compartía conmigo literatura e historia hasta ahora. Era muy torpe de mi pensar que no sabía quién era él chico de cabello cobrizo porque si, tenía toda la idea de quién era y agradecía que no me haya notado en clases, se la había pasado haciendo sociales con los demas. Había venido el otro día a la panadería, me había dado un susto de muerte y se había ido con una sonrisa egocéntrica. Para no dejar cosas a un lado se había reído de mi cuando me caí… tenía una sonrisa hermosa a decir verdad, no lo niego. Sus ojos, no los había visto demasiado pero eran raros y no era un color que haya visto antes, de eso estaba segura. Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie había ido con el así que deduzco que sus familias se conocían ya que los tres nuevos eran hermanos o algo así, no comprendía muy bien eso. Jasper era otro chico que se lo podría definir como rubio despampanante… probablemente eso suene muy femenino… rubio atractivo, eso sí. A diferencia de su hermana el por lo menos no me molestaba… no digo Que Rosalie lo haga pero lideraba en el grupo de las porristas y si a esas chicas no les caías bien podrías irte al diablo, como verán ser algo muda no ayudaba mucho… Me preguntó que le haría Rosalie a Jasper si supiera que me hablo… bah, mas que pensar en eso debería estar pensando en mis apuntes de historia que no salieron nada bien debido a mis nervios y de lo asustada que estaba por que el muchacho no me reconociera. El llego junto a la muchacha de cabello cortó que no había oído su nombre en algebra. Eran hermanos… pero estaban en el mismo año…y no se parecían nada ¿de dónde diablos venían estos? Sean de donde sean de verdad me daban pena, de la buena forma… es decir, pasar por eso del primer día y ser nuevos debe ser malo y mas si los estudiantes son prejuiciosos. Aunque para ser sinceros, muchachos como ellos no serian gran problema. En el almuerzo cuando iba camino a comprar mi comida, haciendo la fila pude ver finalmente al novio de Rosalie. La estaba abrazando por la cintura y era… Wow! era enorme y con cabello cortó y más que jugador de football americano parecía un gran oso… si lo ponían de quarterback estaba segura de que ganaríamos la temporada. Era normal que como era novio de Rosalie se siente junto a ella que se juntaba junto a Jessica, Tanya, Lauren y Victoria, una que se había convertido en buena amiga de Rosalie cuando llegó. No era tan linda como ella pero Victoria tenia lo suyo, es decir si Rosalie no estaría ella seria una de las mas bonitas del instituto, era pelirroja y tenia rulos bien definidos. Debido a que Mike Newton estaba interesado en Jessica, se sentaba con ellas. James era el novio de Victoria así que acompañaba a Mike y se le terminaban juntando Tyler y Felix.

Pero esta vez en particular solo Tanya, Victoria, James y Felix se sentaron con Rosalie y su novio ya que al parecer el chico de ojos raros y su hermana de pelo corto se sentaron con ellos, claro sin olvidarme de Jasper. Estaba tan concentrada mirando todo aquello que me olvide que tenía que pedir mi comida. Recogí una manzana y me la cobro con una sonrisa. Hoy no podía ir detrás del instituto ya que llovía increíblemente. Me tropecé dos veces antes de salir de allí. Me fui a la biblioteca y me senté en el piso antes de agarrar un par de libros. Me pase el almuerzo estudiando historia y algunas otras cosas que no me habían quedado claro. Cuando terminé mi manzana deje los libros en su lugar y me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase… biología. No odiaba biología, no era particularmente de mi agrado pero por lo menos podía ir sola en la mesa y hacer las cosas mas tranquilas.

Sin embargó cuando fui a la clase la mesa no estaba vacía…

_por favor no… no. _

¿Cómo se supone que pase por alto esto? venía haciéndome la distraída y evitando que me mire para luego tener que sentarme a su lado, no era su culpa es decir, él no sabia que yo me sentaba allí ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia siquiera? Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar al tercer paso dentro de la clase entonces clave mi mirada al suelo tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa. No podía sentarme en otro lado, esta clase se supone que no tenia mas cupos pero al parecer me habían mentido y no es que haya preguntado, yo supuestamente era la última integrante de la clase del señor Banner, me habia cambiado cuando descubri que la clase de estudios era opcional.

_¿y si quiere hablarme?_

todos esperaban que yo no respondiera pero él no lo sabía. No creo que se hayan gastado tiempo explicándole que no hablaba. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, extremadamente sonrojada. Sentía mis pómulos calientes, hirviendo. Me las arreglé para llegar a mi asiento viva y sin un ataque cardiaco. Tome mi banquillo y me senté lo más alejada del posible. Se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí con el ruido del banquillo corriéndose a un extremo. Creo que estaba hablando con unas muchachas de atrás. Y realmente no vi que hiso cuando me vio… creo que no lo vi en toda la clase pero se que el me hecho unas miradas furtivas

_Por favor Sr. Banner déjenos ir… prefiero morir en gimnasia que seguir con esta tortura. _ Oh aguarden, hoy no teníamos gimnasia.

El resto de la clase seguía igual. Todos continuaban mirando hacia delante… oh dios, eso es una mentira, todas las chicas miraban hacia esta mesa. Ninguna se perdía ningún movimiento del muchacho. Entonces no solo estaba el si no que un montón de muchachas mirando a esta dirección, tal vez no a mi… pero si a mi mesa. Sonaba como que era un chico al que no le molestaba para nada llamar la atención.

-Espero que para la próxima clase puedan traer esta tarea que les pedí… ¿si?- preguntó el señor Banner. Segundos después sonó la campana. Medi mis salidas de escape, correr era una mala idea, una muy mala idea si no quería terminar en él suelo. Tal vez era una loca que se estaba haciendo toda la idea en la cabeza y él ni siquiera me recordaba.

_Ojala que así sea._

Debía guardar mis cosas en la mochila…y no sabía correr porque tropezaba con el aire… así de dañada estaba. No levanté la vista para saber que todo el mundo había desaparecido y que yo seguía guardando las cosas así que tampoco me di cuenta si el Sr. yo-pego-los-mejores-sustos andaba por aquí. Junté todos mis libros y me retire de la clase… nada, no había nadie. Mi corazón dejo de saltar aceleradamente y un suspiro salió de mis labios.

-SWAN- cerré los ojos fuertemente presionando mis libros contra mi pecho. Sentí unas manos agarrar fuertemente mis brazos y luego soltarlos a los segundo… ellos lo llamaban, una rápida asustadiza y yo lo llamaba "me quieren matar". Escuche como las risas de Tyler, Mike y James se agrandaban y aunque se estén alejando aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrí y los vi riéndose a lo lejos mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Había un par de personas riendo mientras pasaban y otras ni lo habían notado.

Ellos no sabían lo que me había pasado ¿pero el hecho de que lo supieran cambiaria las cosas? Es decir, está bien que era un poco esquizofrénica y con ciertos traumas pero no era mi culpa. Era algo de pequeña y yo no podía cambiar el pasado pero si no mirarlo y dejarlo ir… _pasado pisado, Bella. Pasado pisado…_

Para mi suerte, como había dicho, hoy no tendríamos gimnasia. El director Figgins había convocado una reunión en el gimnasio para cuarto y quinto año así que me dirigí allí luego de biología y del gran susto. Como siempre fui una de las ultimas en entrar y me senté en una punta de las gradas junto a unas muchachas que parecían ser de quinto. La gente no me nota así que no creo que las haya molestado. Bueno, claro que me notaban cuando sacaban la tarea de mi casillero todos los viernes. Aun me preguntó porque no podía ser una chica inteligente y cambiar la combinación de mi candando así no lo hacen mas pero simplemente… no me importaba.

-Silencio- pidió Figgins con tranquilidad, parecía algo informal no había nada mas que suelo y el parado sobre el con las manos juntas tratando de que la gente cerrara su boca- SILENCIO- gritó. La mitad se callo y la otra siguió murmurando pero supongo que para el director eso bastaba porque comenzó a hablar.

-Este año, las clases de Arte se terminaron en Forks High- algunos insultos de manera educada se escucharon por la tribuna y el director, canoso y algo regordete pero sin perder su altura autoritaria, fijo su vista seria- como decía, ya no habrá más clases de arte, a cambio a quinto y a cuarto año se le han dado la oportunidad de elegir entre dos nuevas materias. Química con el Sr. Wilson a cargo de la clase o teatro con la Srta. Johnson a cargo del departamento de artes teatrales, muchos de ustedes ya le deben conocer de la primaria. Las inscripciones estarán abiertas para mañana, Les pedimos que elijan con precaución que materia elijaran ya que una vez que su nombre este en la lista de la clase no se podrá cambiar. Podrán encontrar los cupos mañana por la mañana en secretaria con la Srta. Cope. Muchas gracias, pueden volver a sus actividades- ¿solo eso? La gente y el bullicio volvió a reaparecer y ahora con mas potencia. No tenía dudas de lo que iba a elegir… ¿porque lo haría? no hablo así que en química, aunque la odiase, me iría mejor. Actuar… pues seria algo interesante pero no para mí, a mi no me saldría ninguna palabra de mis cuerdas vocales. Podria jurar que la mitad de quinto año elegiría química, les vendría bien para el futuro, cuarto año… eso era distinto. Todos sabían que se tendrían que esforzar más en química que en teatro con la Srta. Johnson, una mujer de unos treinta pico de años con el pelo largo y anteojos grandes. Usaba polleras largas o vestidos estilo hippie… ella era algo así… liberal pero si debo admitirlo, había sido una de mis profesoras favoritas. Me había ayudado mucho a continuar mi vida académica luego del accidente. Por suerte aquel lunes no tuvimos gimnasia después de todo, ya comenzaba a dudar que luego de la reunión con él director nos harían ir a los vestidores ya que quinto y cuarto año también tenían gimnasia juntos. Pudimos irnos a casa antes, claro, yo primero fui a la panadería a ayudar a mi madre y a hacer algo de tarea.

Pov Edward

-Hoy la vi Jasper, te lo juro, es hermosa- le comenté con una sonrisa de ilusión. Jasper me miro con incredulidad.

-Esto es de locos, Edward. Creí que ese tema había quedado sellado… Isabella Swan no te conviene ¿no has visto como es ella?- preguntó cuidadosamente. Estúpido Jasper… la había estado observando toda la hora de biología. Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que la muñequita también tenía buen cuerpo y que su cabello tenia hermosos bucles color castaño como la madera. Mierda… cursi, odio lo cursi.

-Es algo callada… y... no es muy popular que digamos ¿verdad? -Eso no importaba ¿no? Mierda, tenía que ser tan superficial para admitir que si me importaba…

-Le dicen la sellada Swan… lo único que le oí decir es un gracias y en forma de susurro- comentó Jasper como si fuera cuento de viejas. ¿UN SOLO JODIDO GRACIAS? ¿era muda o algo…?

-Pues… no lo sé…- me encogí de hombros sin saber que responderle. No hablaba pero a mí me parecía endemoniadamente sexy… sí creo que era sexy, es decir no sé que es realmente lo que me parecía pero le había puesto el nombre de sexy para no pensarlo dos veces. Luego, no era muy popular pero… no tenia argumentos opuestos a eso.

-Vi como Tanya Denali te comía con la mirada hoy ¿no quieres intentar calmar tus ansias con ellas? Hasta se las puede oler, Edward- rió Jasper tirándome un cojín del sofá de Esme. Yo lo mire mal.

-Que tú seas un sentimentalista que siente todo no significa que percibas mi sed por el sexo opuesto…- me queje- Tanya Denali… déjame pensar ¿la rubia?- no estaba segura de si era la rubia… la morocha o la castaña petisa.

-La rubia de rulos- me recordó. Rubia de rulos… ah si, ya lo recordaba. La jodidita muchacha que se me había estado insinuando todo el día. Rubio rojizo como si se mezclara con rosa de cierta manera. Ojos celestes y bien centrados con nariz chiquita y rara… operada diría yo.

-esta buena… tal vez intente algo con ella mañana- sonreí colocando mis manos detrás de mi nuca. Jasper negó mientras se reía, sabia que era su signo de "no cambias mas, Edward"

-Hablando de mañana… ¿Qué materia elegirás?- preguntó. Ah, eso. Si huh… una mierda, las dos materias son una porquería.

-suena como que tienes menos trabajo en teatro… elegiré esa- me encogí de hombros- ¿tu?- pregunté. Ni por nada del mundo me imaginaria a Jasper actuando. Se lo imaginan, de lo único bien que podría ser es de… árbol.

-Con Emmett iremos a química- me comentó. ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett Cullen a química? oh vaya Emmett…eso es… nuevo.

-Mira tú ¿Cómo mierda lograste que Emmett te acompañara a química? ¿estará Rose ahí no? es por eso de seguro- reí. El rió conmigo pero negó.

-De hecho Rosalie y Allie se irán teatro… solo le dije que sin la química no puedes hacer ciertas cosas como posiciones del kamasutra- me reí en voz alta y a todo volumen. Solo con Jasper salían estas cosas de la verdadera risa… oh bueno y con Alice y Emmett.

-Se pensó que hablabas de química de pareja. Que jodido idiota, cuando se entere que no tiene que ver, la que te pegara- reí pero esta vez Jasper no me acompaño…

-Genial me gane un cardenal de Emmett… iré a ver a Alice Ed. Nos vemos más tarde hermano- dijo palmeándome la espalda. Yo asentí.

Luego de ver un poco de porquería en la televisión subí a mi habitación. Esme había salido a comprar la comida para el refrigerador y la lacena y Carlisle estaba en su nuevo trabajo, el hospital de Forks. Saque mi diario de debajo de la cama y comencé a escribir.

_12 de octubre._

_Supongo que debería comentarte como mierda me fue en la cosa esta del nuevo instituto. Pues… me fue bastante bien. Gracias al primer día de clases Alice comenzó a dirigirme la palabra de vuelta y para la materia de historia, la cual compartimos juntos estaba hablándome de vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado. Las chicas están buenas y algunas se creen que esta buenas._

_Hoy la vi… Jasper tiene razón, ella viene conmigo a clases, es de cuarto año y… cierto, no te mencione de ella. Se llama Isabella Swan, así lo escuche el domingo cuando fui a buscar el pastel para Emmett. Es… es rara. No la eh escuchado hablar ni una sola palabra. Tiene el cabello color castaño ni muy oscuro ni demasiado claro. Sus ojos son color chocolate, grandes y expresivos… me di cuenta cuando hasta yo pude sentir sus nervios en la clase de biología. Tenía buen cuerpo… osea, no era una… Tanya Denali (perra sexy del instituto) pero es salvable. Mierda. Suena como una chica normal ¿verdad? entonces ¿que mierda es lo que le vi? Estoy jodido._

_Voy a hacerle caso a Jasper una vez mas. Voy a ir con Tanya Denali… la conocí hoy. Se junta con Rosalie y es una perra regalada así que me vendrá bien para saciarme. Soy feliz con eso ¿Qué te puedo decir? La cotidianidad de lo nuevo._

_Edward_

_Pd: tal vez… solo tal vez intente hablar con esa "sellada Swan" (así la llamo Jasper) solo para ver si vale la pena pensar en ella…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! el segundo capitulo enterito. Espero que les haya gustado el primero. Subi los dos seguidos asi podian degustarla mas. Espero que les este gustado y ya saben, si les gusta no duden en dejar sus comentarios, es decir, un review... jajaja :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo**

**¿REVIEWS? :)**

**Lucy Masen**


	3. Chapter 3

****Si piensas que los personajes son mios... pues gracias me alagas, pero no -.- son de stephenie Meyer (si lo se, yo tambien la odio para hacerme soñar con Edward todas las noches sin poder conseguir uno) Sin embargo la trama es todita mia, no me la quites porfas!****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Conozco más de lo que se.<strong>

"_Aprendo muy rápido pero recorro más, se que no se más de lo que conozco sobre él mundo ¿acaso eso no basta?"_

Pov Bella.

_No puede ser_. Ahora sí tendría que hablar.

-Señorita Cope- llamé. Ella era la secretaria del instituto y atendía siempre detrás del mostrador. Era una mujer de cabellos blancos y cortos, con unos anteojos algo anticuados. Me observó a través de ellos con mucha atención. Creo que la señorita Cope era una de las pocas personas que me habían escuchado hablar.

-Señorita Swan. Que sorpresa- comentó acomodándose sus raros lentes. Yo le sonreí tímidamente. Podria manejar esto, no es como si mis cuerdas vocales me estén haciendo una mala jugada.

-No está la lista de química- Sonó algo bajo pero creo que con la inclinación que tenia la señorita Cope, me había escuchado bien. Sonrió apenada.

-Lo siento, Bella, los cupos para esa asignatura ya están gastados. Solo quedan algunos para Teatro- ¿yo en teatro? Pff… seh, claro. Mire para abajo disgustada. Si tendría suerte me pondrían como árbol de navidad para el show de temporada… tal vez la señorita Johnson seguía comprendiendo mi problema y me ponía de Backstage. La lista era un papel blanco con rayas horizontales y negras, estaban rellenadas con nombres, eso lo sabía y eran bastantes. Arriba del papel decía, Asignatura: Teatro, profesora: Debbie Johnson y Días: lunes, miércoles y viernes. Genial, tres días de infierno durante la semana. No leí la lista de alumnos que conformaban el grupo de teatro, solo me resigne a poner mi nombre y creo que lo hice con mi peor caligrafía… para que sepan que no estaba nada feliz con esto. Antes de salir, la señorita Cope me sonrió amistosamente y siguió con sus

papeles en la mesada. Salí de secretaria algo enojada. ¿Qué haría yo en teatro?

Daba gracias al cielo que hoy era martes y no miércoles, por lo menos esta semana tendría solo dos días de tortura.

Inicie las clases como todos los días normales, asignatura tras asignatura, llendo a dejar los libros al casillero, comiendo una manzana en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo. Solo había olvidado algo que lo cambiaba todo, EL. Si, el estaba en biología, historia y literatura. ¿Por qué lo cambiaba? Pues porque era malditamente imposible hacer de cuenta que era inexistente. Daba gracias a dios que se concentraba en sus clases. No tenía problemas en literatura, hoy se había sentado cerca de Mike Newton y los otros. Y en historia se sentaba en el centro junto a su hermana, que no se le parecía nada más que su piel pálida (diablos, creo que lo comente eso). Pero en Biología, era otra historia. Se sentaba a MI lado. Era YO la que estaba al lado del… eso ya quedo claro. Yo era tímida y observadora por lo cual sabia cuando me observaba más de lo normal. Además el no sabía nada de mí, no sabía que yo podía quedarme muda por tiempos indefinidos, que simplemente prefería pasar desapercibida por el mundo y que no me gustaba hablar con extraños como él. Luego de terminar biología salí corriendo, _caminando torpemente,_ hacia gimnasia. Jamás había estado tan feliz por terminar una asignatura. Como agradecimiento por llegar temprano… o eso supongo yo, el Señor Clapp me dejo en la banca todo el día. Creí que fue el momento oportuno como para escribir en mi nuevo diario. Mama me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Le había preguntado si no era algo infantil pero ella me había respondido que sabía que internamente yo lo quería… _o lo necesitaba. _

_Martes 13 de octubre_

_Ya hace un mes de mi cumpleaños. Parece como si hubiera pasado medio año y es que mi cumpleaños suele ser una fecha algo… muy odiada por mí. No comprendo cual es la diversión de celebrar un día más cerca de morir. Oh dios mío, creo que me estoy volviendo emo…_

_Sé que a mama le afecto que llegue mi cumpleaños, no se esperaba que pasara tan rápido desde el incidente. Probablemente lo debería olvidar, es decir fue hace nueve años, parezco una traumada… bueno tal vez, estoy traumada. Para mejorarlo, creo que la gente nota que estoy traumada ¿Cómo no lo van a notar? Si ni siquiera hablo. Tampoco que me hable la gente ¿verdad?... Me pregunto si el pensara que yo soy traumada. No me escucho decir una sola palabra desde que llego aquel día a la pastelería._

_En fin, mi miedo comenzara cuando el Sr. Banner me pida hacer trabajos con él. Usualmente los hago sola pero eso era antes, cuando no tenía un compañero de laboratorio. Ahora tengo a todo un dios griego sentándose a mi lado seguramente cuestionándose porque rayos alejo mi banco lo más lejos posible de él… Bah, que chica mas perseguida. El no tiene por qué estar pensando en mi ¿o sí? Dijo y recito sus palabras "de seguro a mi hermana le encantaría tenerte como cuñada" eso era una insinuación. ¿o no? Es decir jamás nadie en la vida se me había acercado a esa altura… buena con una sola excepción y estoy quitando a mis padres de ella. Tampoco, jamás nadie se me había insinuado por lo que probablemente me este equivocando pero leo millones de libros y se que esas palabras no son las adecuadas a la hora de presentarse. Ahora que lo pienso, su hermana la chica bajita-pero-alta-porque-tiene-tacos era… SU hermana, a la que le gustaría que fuera su cuñada…era una farsa… no creo que a su hermana le guste o le caiga bien. Conocía a las de su tipo, bueno, no. No las conocía pero sabía que solo se preocupaban por la ropa cuando había algo más importante que todo aquello. Tal vez yo estoy prejuzgándola. No la conozco y no tengo idea de cómo es._

_El timbre sonó, será mejor que vaya a cambiarme antes de las muchachas. No quiero problemas._

_Isabella_.

Guardé el diario color celeste cielo. En realidad solo era un lindo cuaderno de tapa dura y de tela color violeta vino con el enrulado de alambre color blanco y las paginas rayadas, normal pero con un efecto especial. En la tapa de adelante tenia escrito en letra cursiva _Isabella Swan _impregnado en la tela violacia. Era un lindo efecto y el cuaderno tenía muchas hojas, como si las fuera a escribir todas…

No corrí pero apresure el paso a los vestidores de niñas y me cambie rápido. Una pérdida de tiempo había sido colocarme la vestimenta de gimnasia. Salí de allí para cuando las muchachas entraban. Era normal que del otro lado, en frente del vestidor de mujeres, el vestidor de hombres se esté llenando con muchachos que venían de afuera. En una de esas. El muchacho de ojos color miel me interceptó y supe que me miraba a mi detenidamente porque yo estaba mirándolo a él.

_Deja de hacer eso…_

Pero no podía, era hipnotizante. Sentía a las muchachas pasándome por encima. Bueno, por un costado… pero con su mirada posada en mi todo transcurría en cámara lenta y precisa, mis sentidos se nublaban. No podían recriminar nada ya que el también estaba parado mirándome a mí. Parecía que mi corazón se iba a salir de su lugar con cada latida y no se detenía. Eh de suponer que el chico tomo-asteroides-por-eso-soy-así lo golpeo en el hombro en sinónimo de que entre a cambiarse y entonces sin quitarme la mirada de encima, se hecho la toalla al hombro con el semblante serio y desapareció lentamente dentro de los vestidores. Toque una de mis mejillas con la yema de los dedos. Estaba caliente, sonrojada nuevamente.

Okey… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿A caso yo estaba loca? No podía quedarme mirando a un muchacho de esa manera… y menos a un muchacho como él. Claramente tenía un problema, eso era irremediable, lo remediable era él. ¿Por qué él me estaba mirando a mi? No había escusas como "soy yo, probablemente me estoy persiguiendo" o "imaginas cosas, Bella" No había imaginado nada, él también se me había quedado mirando detenidamente. ¿a mí? Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a casa ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. Charlie no estaba ya que estaba teniendo turnos largos debido a su nueva promoción. Renée nunca estaba a estas horas y usualmente yo pasaba las tardes en la pastelería pero había sido un recorrido automático a casa. Saque él diario de mi mochila y escribí algunas palabras rápido.

_martes 13 de octubre_

_Una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Una mirada dice más que mil millones…_

_Isabella_.

Debía anotar mis ocurrencias en algún lugar. Me gustaba escribir, era otra de mis aficiones además de cocinar, _como si eso fuese una afición_. Solía anotar todas las cosas en post it, pero luego se les salía él pegamento y se perdían así que en este momento fue cuando comencé a verle la productividad al diario que me había regalado mi madre. Hice algo de tarea pero no la pude terminar aquel martes ya que me quede dormida en él transcurro de ella. Para cuando desperté eran las tres de madrugada así que me puse él pijama y me acurruque dentro de mi cama. Me había parecido extraño que mis padres no me llamaran a cenar, les gustaba aprovechar cualquier momento para sacarme unas palabras y juro que trataba de hacerlo, de hablar más seguido. Hoy… o ayer, había hablado con la señorita Cope, era un gran progreso, creo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté nuevamente con un aroma exquisito bañando mi habitación. Además de puncakes, se olía ese tan típico aroma a café que rellenaba todos los espacios de mi casa. No me gustaba él café y si lo había llegado a tomar había sido con mucha leche. Abrí apenas las puertas de mi pequeño balcón para ver que tan fría estaba la mañana en Forks. Así que aprovechando el buen frio me puse mis abrigos habituales agregándole un gorrito y una bufanda color violeta. No era de fijarme en que llevaba pero en mi vista habitual a el espejo para poder peinar mi cabello vi que combinaba todo muy bien con él chaleco de abrigo blanco y él violeta de la bufanda y gorro. Tome mi mochila, coloque el diario en ella y salí de la habitación. Todo en casa funcionaba muy cotidianamente. Papá leía él diario mientras mamá cocinaba él desayuno. Deje la mochila a un costado de la cocina y me acerque a mi madre para saludarla.

-Buenos días mama- le bese la mejilla y ella se inclino para que pudiera llegar.

-Hola mi niña ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó. Busque dentro de mí _y de mis cuerdas vocales _para responderle.

-Bien, porque… ¿Por qué no me despertaron ayer a noche?- pregunté curiosa mientras me sentaba frente a mi padre. Él bajo el gran diario y me dio una de sus poco comunes sonrisas. Sonreía más ahora que había sido promovido de puesto. Aunque se le veía cansado por tantas horas de trabajo a veces era bueno saber que como sheriff de Forks no se hacía mucho. Moriría si a mi padre le sucedía algo. Mi madre se sentó con él desayuno en la mesa.

-Tu madre comento algo de que eras adorable durmiendo así que te dejamos descansar- Charlie guardó él diario y agarro los cubiertos.

-Te ves hermosa hoy, Bella- comentó sirviéndome la comida. Yo me sonroje.

-Renée ¿Qué cosas dices? ella se ve hermosa todos los días- le corrigió mi padre seriamente. Oh esas usuales conversaciones de padres… tan bochornosas.

-Si huh… ¿me pasas la jalea mama?- pregunté cambiando de tema. Ella me sonrió y me la paso.

Luego de eso, mi madre volvió a sorprenderme, llevaba dos días seguidos dándome la camioneta para que pudiera conducir al instituto. Supongo que ella y Charlie había hablado. No me importaba realmente, mientras no llame la atención con la patrulla de mi padre todo estaría bien.

_Todo estaría bien. _ Sonaba lindo con realmente pasaba eso. Uno podía notar cómo iba pasando todo durante el día y decir "todo estaría bien" porque realmente todo estaba llendo bien. Pero hoy no era un día de esos. Al llegar al instituto las insistentes burlas de Tyler sobre mi trasto me hicieron sonrojar bastante y odiaba sonrojarme por idioteces. Luego, tropecé con Tanya Denali, fue accidental ¿Por qué rayos querría yo tropezar con Tanya por voluntad propia?

-No me extraña que tu estupidez te impida caminar- me había dicho ¿mi estupidez? Yo no era estúpida… pero claro, sonaba estúpida cuando no le podía contestar porque me atoraba y mi corazón me jugaba malas pasadas. Luego en él almuerzo, caí en frente de todos, TODOS, allí fue cuando me di cuenta que tal vez Tanya por primera vez en la vida tenía razón sobre algo, _mi estupidez me impide caminar. _ La gente, obviamente se abalancho de la risa, la oía por todas partes y él corazón y las mejillas producían y acumulaban sangre veinte veces más de lo habitual por segundo, si, por segundo. Salí como pude de allí corriéndome a encerrar en él baño. Había sido horrible ¿Qué ellos no se caían?... ¿o tropezaban con él aire?_ No, claramente, no. _ Ese mediodía antes de salir él baño remoje un poco mis mejillas para que se enfriaran y la sangre deje de acumularse allí. Para empeorar todo, hoy, luego de gimnasia tendríamos Teatro así que nos tendríamos que quedar horas extras en el colegio. Eso era porque nos odiaban, en especial a mí.

La gente se sorprendió al verme allí ¿Cómo no? Sin embargo me escabullí de todas las miradas dibujando imaginariamente en la tapa de mi diario. Había bastante gente de cuarto año, como era de suponer, algunos eran de quinto también pero eran más muchachas que chicos. Como por ejemplo, Victoria. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Tanya y todos aquellos que eran de cuarto estaban aquí. Para mi peor mala suerte, yo era protagonista de todas sus burlas y que este aquí solo implementaría aquello. Solo levanté la vista una vez y fue para ver que Rosalie venia acompañada de él muchacho de ojos topacio y su hermana de cabellos cortos. Era normal que la reina del instituto haga prestar atención a todo el mundo con su llegada, sus pisadas eran inconfundibles con sus tacos de más de diez centímetros. La muchacha de cabello oscuro se detuvo alegremente en frente de la señorita Johnson y le hablo de algo que no escuche pero la vi mirando atentamente a él muchacho de cabellos color cobrizo, que se había sentado al lado de Mike y de Tyler. Yo sabía, muchachos como ellos harían amigos rápido. La señorita Johnson asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa y La muchacha se fue a sentar. Entonces la profesora comenzó a aplaudir para que prestáramos atención. Las clases eran en el auditorio, casi nunca lo usábamos pero si… existía, era pequeño pero era algo.

-Me alegra que hayamos conseguido un buen numero, nos servirá para nuestra obra- comenzó con una gran sonrisa, típico de la señorita Johnson. Todos prestaban atención, si lo sé, era extraño.

-Bueno se estarán imaginando que como somos un grupo grande, tendremos mucha producción. Este año, al ser el primer año de teatro en secundaria haremos una excepción- comentó. Agarró un papel que tenía en sus cuadernos y empezó a romperlo a medida que lo extendía a cada uno un pedacito de papel. Me dio el mío y sonrió con su característica dulce sonrisa. Me alegro él saber que por lo menos me sonreía. Él pedazo de papel mal cortado estaba en blanco.

-Bien, para empezar, quiero que todos escriban en ese papel de que quieren que se trate la obra de este año. Oh, lo olvide, no debemos irnos por las ramas, como verán se acerca navidad así que nuestra producción se hará para entonces- nos recordó. ¿Un tema? Un tema que esté relacionado con la navidad. Pues Personas reunidas, familia. Familia, sentimientos, amor… Salió sola la tinta de mi lapicera al escribir aquella palabra. ¿de verdad quería que la obra de navidad de este año se trate de… amor? Mire hacia arriba. Estaban todos pensando, algunos escribían y otros sonreían. La señorita Johnson tomo una bolsa de cartón y comenzó a pedir que pongamos los papeles allí adentro. A medida que iba pasando por las filas la gente que no alcanzaba a escribir escribía lo más rápido posible y depositaba él papel allí adentro, así también lo hice yo.

-Gracias- susurró cuando deposite él papel. Volvió al medio y miro dentro de la bolsa.

-Vaya… espero que no hayan puesto ridiculeces- rió. El resto del grupo rió también- bien, contaré los papeles- La señorita Johnson se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a contar los papeles uno por uno, depositándolos en distintos lugares. La gente comenzó a susurrar y yo acomodé mi gorro de lana nerviosamente ¿Por qué? no lo sé. Luego de unos segundos levanto la cabeza y se paro energéticamente.

-Bueno al parecer muchos aquí quieren que la obra de navidad trate sobre un romance… ¿verdad muchachas?- él grupo femenino que se encontraba en él medio (no hace falta ni nombrar de quienes se trataba) aplaudieron y chillaron mientras pude ver que él chico de ojos topacio rodaba los ojos junto a Tyler y Mike que estaba en la fila de atrás entre ellos dos.

-Vamos muchachos, no desesperen todavía hay más. Yo les daré la idea general de la obra… pero ustedes tendrán que escribirla, elaborar las luces, la música de fondo, él vestuario…- la muchacha que aun sabia sin saber él nombre, aplaudió y salto sobre su asiento felizmente y por primera vez pude ver a Rosalie sonreír… Rosalie sonrió ante esa pequeña acción.- Me alegra que le emocione señorita Cullen- comentó la señorita Johnson alegremente. Cullen…

-Señorita Johnson- llamó Jessica- La profesora busco con la vista a la dueña de esa voz- aquí- volvió a mencionar Jessica mientras levantaba la mano para ser notable.

-Si señorita Stanley, dígame- le alentó.

-¿Como se supone que nos pondremos todos de acuerdo con escribir la obra?- preguntó Jessica… Una pregunta muy coherente a decir verdad, estaba cien por ciento segura que la idea de las muchachas no era la misma que las de los muchachos. Probablemente Jessica querría hacer una obra donde él personaje principal obtenga a todos los chicos que ella quisiera, Tanya haría una obra donde ella por fin era la líder de las porristas y Victoria sobre lo bonita que sabía que era olvidando por completo el amor y la navidad. Todos usarían como tema lo que más anhelaban y a decir verdad se haría un lió de escritos.

- Pues no todos tendrán la oportunidad de escribir Jessica. Cada uno se ocupara de algo distinto- Él timbre final sonó. ¿ya? ¿tan pronto?

-Él viernes estableceremos todos los puestos de cada uno. Hasta luego- Grito la señorita Johnson ya que todos comenzaban a abandonar el auditorio. Tome mis cosas y me largue de allí. Ojala me toque algo como luces, donde solo debía apretar un botón. Tal vez podría ser la que cerraba él telón… eso sonaba mejor para mí.

Pov Edward

¿un romance? Mierda, yo había escrito egoísmo. Lo único que se me ocurría que esté relacionado con navidad eran los fantasmas de scrooge. Rosalie vino a casa con Jasper hoy así que ella y Alice se la pasaron hablando de lo genial que sería hacer los trajes y de que probablemente sería la mejor obra del mundo y que eran jodidamente lindas y etc. Me aburrían. Al menos sabía algo. Ella, Isabella Swan estaba en la clase. Hoy se veía más bonita que de costumbre y es que él blanco le sentaba perfecto y adoraba como le quedaba él cabello con bucles bajo ese gorro… cambiando de tema, hoy había estado con Tanya. Si… se que dije que hablaría o intentaría hablar con la muchacha Swan pero es que, n hay oportunidad ¿Qué le diría?

Alice no paro de hablarme de los grandes jodidos planes que tenía para la ropa de la obra… ni siquiera sabíamos de que se iba a tratar ¿para qué mierda tanta emocion? Él viernes cuando llego la ultima hora estaba que estallaba de alegría. Cuando la señorita Johnson entro a clases en la última hora su felicidad se había transformado en brincos, saltos y jodidos chillidos que odiaba con toda mi vida de mierda. Creo que hablaba por todos cuando decía que estaba confundido y que no sabía que mierda íbamos a hacer aquí adentro.

-Bien… fue difícil pero lo conseguí. Una obra sobre un amor en víspera de navidad. Tengo él tema ¿quieren oírlo?- preguntó. ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa? La gente asintió en voz alta.

-Pues estupendo. La historia es algo tradicional. Quiero que se les sea fácil escribirla Son dos jóvenes… ella es pobre y claro está que él va a ser…

-Rico- salió de mis labios. ¿Yo dije eso? Tyler me palmeo un hombro divertido con la situación… o más bien con mi patética expresión de confusión. Él tipo me caía bien, era de los de mi tipo.

-Exacto, señor Cullen. La situación es esa. Él piensa de ella como un regalo de navidad, un ángel caído del cielo, la luz de su camino… bueno ustedes ya saben. Ella esta sorprendida, no quiere su dinero lo quiere a él, son mundos muy diferentes por lo cual, son escenas con personajes diferentes. Habrá una fiesta de navidad luego, ella y él se reencontraran allí y luego… luego las personas seleccionadas serán las encargadas de darle vida- comentó alegremente. Las personas comenzaron a comentar entre ellas. Jodidos adolecentes no se pueden callar por solo unos segundos- Bueno, para comenzar. ¿Alice? Habías sido tu a que reclamo él tema del vestuario ¿no?- le preguntó a mi hermana que se encontraba sentada a mi derecho. Ella sonrió relucientemente.

-Por supuesto señorita Johnson, seria todo un placer… Siempre y cuando Rosalie también…- la señalo con las manos juntas sin terminar su frase.

-Claro, yo ayudo- dijo Rose con una media sonrisa. Las-mejores-amigas-hacen-todo-jodidamente-juntas.

-Estupendo! ¿Quién se encargara de las luces?- preguntó. ¿Quién mierda sabía manejar las luces? era algo ridículo preguntar.

-Yo podría, señorita Johnson- levantó la mano Mike Newton. Secretamente/impulsivamente rodé los ojos… era de esperarse. Mike Newton era un… un estúpido pero si quería ser aceptado debía dejarlo hablarme y no portarme mal, es decir matarlo a puñetazos.

-Bueno Mike que extraño, creí que querrías actuar- dijo la señorita Johnson extrañada.

-No este año…- se encogió de hombros. La profesora Johnson anoto a Newton en su lista.

-Bien, como decía, tenemos ropa, luces… ¡Actores!… oh pero que torpe de mi parte- Era algo ridícula, vestía raro y su risa era contagiosa. Sin embargo, me agradaba. Era más relajada, bueno, no con respecto a su forma de ser pero si con la clase.

-A mi me encantaría actuar en la obra- La voz de Tanya resonó del silencio. Era tan obvio, una muchacha con ganas de llamar la atención, como ella. Si supiera que llamar la atención a veces no provoca asombro en las otras personas si no que ganas de patearle la cara… no lo digo por mí, pero a veces…

-Bueno, señorita Denali, será un gusto ¿alguien más?- Tyler, La pelirroja peligrosa, la petisa con voz rara y algunos otros de los que sus nombres jamás había oído levantaron la mano. La señorita Johnson aplaudió emocionado recordándome a Alice… genial, ya van dos.

-Oh que emocion, son muchos. Bien. En cuanto a los escritores. Señor Cullen…-No. Me. Nombro. Ella. No. Me. Nombro- me han comentado que es un buen escritor, Tal vez le interese escribir esta obra- Se volvió loca ¿yo una obra? Yo no quiero ser nada. Ya lo había dicho. Esta materia (al igual que química) es una mierda. No vine aquí a actuar… ni a escribir. Vine aquí porque no podría soportar química. La profesora me miro intensamente. Como si quisiera convencerme con solo una mirada. Que este todo el día escribiendo no significa que escriba bien… ¿Cómo sabia la profesora Johnson que yo escribía bien? La mire a Alice que me estaba palmeando para que diga que si… de seguro fue esta mocosa… lo sé, estoy seguro. _Te odio, Alice._

-Huh… supongo que podría… podría intentarlo- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Eso sonó jodidamente patético. Mierda… No tenía tiempo para escribir una obra, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

_Como… _

como… no hacer nada. No hacer nada es lo más importante del día. Vi como la Señorita Johnson anotaba mi nombre en la lista y levantaba su vista con felicidad.

-Estupendo, Descuida Edward, no te dejaremos todo a ti. Señorita Swan…- la señaló con la lapicera… a la señorita Swan… a Isabella. Joder, me volteé demasiado rápido ¿habrá parecido desesperado?- No es noticia que usted sabe escribir bastante bien así que será nuestra otra escritora- finalizo con felicidad mientras anotaba su nombre en la lista… o eso creo que hiso porque yo me quedé volteado mirando a Isabella, parecía confundida. Desvió la mirada hasta posarla en mi… Esa mirada era potente, era descifrable, no era como las demás. Eso quería decir. Le sonreí torcidamente, creo que había salido automáticamente. Mierda, ahora hago las cosas sin pensar ¿Qué me pasa? Ella bajó la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y juro por dios que me pareció verla sonreír.

_Sonrió_.

Me voltee nuevamente y apoye mi espalda en él respaldo con comodidad y esa boba sonrisa plantada en mi rostro como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-Bueno… nos faltaría la música y los fondos, claro… ya pensaremos en eso. Comiencen con lo suyo. Los actores pueden empezar ayudando a los otros, quiero que piensen en los fondos para las escenas, piensen en una casa grande, los muebles están en el armario del fondo. Luego piensen en una calle, hay que pintarlos, con nieve, mucha nieve. Mike detrás del escenario esta tu material. Señorita Cullen, Señorita Hale: las telas y las demás cosas están por allí. A trabajar personas!- comentó con suma felicidad aplaudiendo. Alice dio un brinco tremendo para ponerse de pie y arrastrarla a Rosalie. Creo que iría a ver él "material" que usaría Mike…

-Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan vengan unos segundos- o mejor iba a ver que quería la profesora… daba igual. Los demás desaparecieron de sus asientos y yo me pare lentamente para acercarme. Luego de unos segundos apareció la muchacha Swan con su cuaderno en las manos ¿había que traer cuaderno para esta asignatura? Oh joder, ahora yo tendría que traer cuaderno porque yo era él estúpido que escribiría lo que los demás harían.

-Primero quería aclararle algo. Una obra es muy distinta a una historia. Hay que escribir las posiciones, los gestos, las acciones y las palabras que los actores producirán. ¿Alguno alguna vez escribió una obra?- Huh… si, un adolecente de diecisiete años va a ocupar su tiempo libre para escribir una jodida obra. Eso, a mi edad, se llama no tener vida. La mire a Isabella para asegurarme que ella tampoco había escrito una obra a esta edad. Sería algo raro si le hubiera dicho que si… ella era… algo rara, pero me aliviaba saber que no tanto. Aunque no sé porque mierda me aliviaba si yo no iba a tener nada con ella. La señorita Johnson tomo nuestro silencio y nuestras expresiones como signo de negatividad, me alegro de no a verle tenido que decirle no con la voz.

-Debí imaginar eso… bueno, en la biblioteca hay muchas obras de las que pueden guiarse… claro sin copiar, por supuesto, no queremos plagio. Sé que no tienen mucho tiempo, así que no se luzcan haciéndola ver larga, si es corta y buena es mejor-nos sonrió a los dos- por último, creo que deberían juntarse a debatir, ya que no quiero crear la guerra de los sexos- ¿huh?- Bien pueden irse- finalizo con una sonrisa … ¿guerra de los sexos? Eso era una ingenuidad, a mi me sonaba como, guerra de tener sexo ¿no habría querido decir eso verdad?

Cuando volteé lleno de aire para hablar con ella, Isabella se encontraba sentada en la silla donde había estado Alice escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Un momento ¿Qué mierda iba hablar con ella? Jasper había dicho que solo le había escuchado decir un gracias en toda su estadía en Forks… se que eran unos meses pero yo tampoco la había oído hablar. "la sellada Swan" también sonaba racional como para aceptar de que era algo callada, tal vez ni me hablaría. Al menos que este sellado en términos sexuales… ¿Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas? Ser adolecente es una mierda. Volviendo al tema, si no hablaba no me respondería… ¿Cómo mierda me iba a comunicar con ella? No sabía lenguaje de señas. Me senté junto a ella, en mi asiento anterior y me incline ante su rostro. Seguía oliendo a fresas, Mmm… rico. Además de ser pálida, en un tono más cremoso que él mío, la piel se veía suave, quisiera tocarla pero se veía tan frágil… y se vería tan raro hacerlo.

-¿Me prestas una hoja?- le pregunté cerca de su rostro. Ella levanto él rostro asustada. No había alcanzado a leer lo que estaba escribiendo pero si había detectado que de cerca era aun más bonita. Ya no solo era ojos chocolate, tenían una mezcla de color café también. Era una mezcla deliciosa. Sus labios era de color carmesí o un poco más claro, dudo que ese color no sea natural. Seamos sinceros, Isabella Swan, la chica en completo no se veía como de las que usan maquillaje. Sus pómulos estaban bien marcados pero de una extraña forma delicada. La chica por completo parecía una muñeca.

Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y me la extendió. Que estúpido ¿Cómo se supone que escriba si no tengo birome? _Por supuesto, origami._

-¿me prestas un segundo?- le pedí señalando su lápiz. Ella me lo extendió rápidamente. Yo sonreí y acepte sin tocarla. Escribí en la hoja y se la extendí. Señales de humo no podía hacer así que como mínimo comunicarme por escrito era una opción aconsejable. Isabella dudo y me miro confundida. Con la mano en el aire le hice un mohín para que la acepté. Tímidamente tomó el papel y me volvió a observar. ¿Qué una persona normal no se podía comunicar por escrito con la otra?

_¿deberíamos comenzar a escribir la obra hoy? _ Había escrito en él papel. Para cuando ella me lo devolvió debajo de mis palabras había una caligrafía algo infantil pero con estilo.

_Supongo que no tendríamos tiempo ni para proyectar una idea, tal vez el lunes _Yo la observé segundos antes de que toque él timbre. Sonreí y asentí. Pues él lunes seria…

Pov Bella

Edward…

sonaba tan antiguo

_Anticuado… _ Bueno, no. No anticuado. Sonaba a niño consentido, a caballero, simplemente no era un nombre de hoy en día.

_Pero era lindo._

Definitivamente era lindo nombre, me gustaba…Edward Cullen…

Volviendo a la realidad ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado para comunicarse conmigo? Es decir, no a todo el mundo se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso del papel. Entonces él sabía que no le hablaría. Podria intentarlo pero estaba segura de que mis intentos serian fallidos. No me podía comunicar con alguien que me quitaba él aire cada vez que estaba cerca de mí. Ya veía que era costumbre suya hablar de cerca. _De cerca era lindo. _ Era más que lindo… era físicamente perfecto. Tan masculino sin perder ese toque de rebeldía adolecente, parecía un modelo de revista. Podria serlo…

Ahora realmente debería esforzarme por hablar con él, es decir. Debía intentar algo. Tendría que escribir una obra de teatro con él, era preciso hacerlo. Eso incluiría… hasta pasar tiempo juntos. Mi corazón repentinamente dio un estallido de electricidad. ¿hablarle? ¿pasar tiempo juntos?

No.

Imposible. debe a ver otra manera de escribir esa obra…

Pero no, no la había y él hecho me aterraba. No podía estar cerca de él sin que mi corazón latiera más fuerte de lo debido ¿Por qué? Él era apuesto, si está bien esa parte ya la sabia. Pero luego estaba él hecho de que era su misma presencia la que me ponía nerviosa. Él mismo, no importa si fuese apuesto o no. O tal vez era así con todos. Jamás nadie se me había acercado, ni me había mirado… ni dicho cosas raras. Creí a verlo ayer, estaba con Tanya… bueno, estaba cerca de ella y ella le agarraba la mano con excusas tontas, básicamente buscaba cualquier excusa tonta para tocarlo. Tal vez la gente no lo notaba pero yo sí, era consciente… y es que mi vida aburrida me permitía ser observadora… ¿o seria yo realmente una fisgona de primera?

Todo mi fin de semana se basó en hablar con mi madre. Me estaba preparando para él lunes en la tarde. Hablaba con ella y le hacía preguntas. Muchas veces me miraba sorprendida. Yo sabía que toda esta cosa de hablarle de repente la confundía pero sabía también que le agradaba. No hablamos del tema, por más de que ella preguntó cómo estaba o como me sentía. Era preguntas que para cualquier persona le pudiera a ver parecido normales pero yo sabía que cuando me cuestionaba ese tipo de cosas realmente quería meterse dentro de mi e indagar, ver que sentía. Si me dolía, si no pensaba. Supongo que las madres eran así.

-La profesora de Teatro me seleccionó para escribir la obra de este año- le comenté. Estábamos haciendo la cena, En realidad ella la estaba haciendo y yo me le había unido luego de un rato.

-Bella, Cariño eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? tan conversadora estabas y no me lo dices hasta hoy!- me reprochó. Yo sonreí por su entusiasmo.

-Se me había olvidado- le justifique. Ella me observó por él rabillo del ojo.

-Hay Bella, donde pones la cabeza hoy en día. Yo cuando tenía tu edad era como tu- me contó mientras Ponía la carne en el horno. Yo la mire extrañada.

-Renée, eso es mentira. Ambas sabemos que tu no eras callada- reí.

-Bueno, es cierto. Pero solía escapar él mundo, justo como tú. No me mires así. Todos esos libros que tienes Bella, son diferentes mundos. La música solía llevarme a otro mundo. Me sentía tan aprisionada a veces…- Renée soltaba muy seguido conmigo esos sentimientos liberalitas que tenía. Era una personalidad única. Siempre sacaba sus temas de la adolescencia. Ella y yo éramos tan distintas. Tan desiguales. Yo sabía que Renée fumaba cuando era adolecente. No le gustaba él colegio y bueno… Tuvo una hija a temprana edad. Yo, yo en cambio era todo lo contrario. De acuerdo, ni siquiera a mí me gusta él instituto, es decir, la preparatoria apesta pero era una alumna de diez y no tenía modestia al decirlo, porque era en una de las pocas que destacaba. Luego, estaba aquel caso de fumar ¿yo fumar? No me veía ni siquiera tomando una cerveza. Además estaba más que claro que si no fuese por él incidente de la violación yo seguiría siendo pura.

Si, había una gran diferencia. Renée había sido una adolecente normal, sacada de la canción de _teenagers_ de _my Chemical romance_. Yo estaba manchada, jamás podría ser normal porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo. ¿hubiera sido como ella si las cosas no se hubieran dado de esta manera? Renée me volvió a observar como si notara que algo me estaba afectando.

-Bella, mi amor. Escaparse a otros mundos a veces no está mal. Sé que esos mundos son mejores que este. Los cuentos de hada a veces se disfrutan más que la cruel realidad. Yo solo quiero que comprendas que a veces este mundo, en el que vivimos, no es tan malo como piensas- Era fácil para ella decirlo. No había sido violada, ni acosada. Pero no la podía culpar, desde afuera todo parece siempre más fácil.

-No me escapo…estoy consciente de la realidad, créeme - me defendí en un suave y débil murmullo. Me comenzaba a costar hablar. Ese sentimiento nostálgico volvió a mi arrollándome en él. Era disgusto. Siempre que no sabía que responder sentía él sentimiento nostálgico. Recordando cuando no contestaba, cuando me insistían y preguntaban si era muda o algo. Él nudo en la garganta venia luego. Y conteniendo las lagrimas solía negar o mirar para abajo. Debía al menos demostrar que era fuerte. Que a pesar de lo sucedido seguía siendo yo, la fuerte Bella, la que nada la derriba, si es que alguna vez había existido aquella niña. No volví a hablar por él resto de la noche. Así que luego de cenar me encerré en mi habitación. Ese nudo en la garganta estaba allí, amenazándome con soltar mis lagrimas, con cortarme la respiración y dejarme hecha un ovillo en mi cama. Me metí en la ducha caliente ocultando mis lagrimas con su constante llover. No solía llorar seguido. Es decir, no por esto, bah! ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba. Apesto…

El frio en Forks suele ser horrible en temporada de navidad. La nieve comenzaba a asomarse por los arboles y aparecía escarcha en el jardín. Como comienzo de la semana tome orgullo y prejuicio. Era uno de mis libros favoritos pero no superaba a Romeo y Julieta. _ Una eterna enamorada. _ Así me llamaba mi madre por mis gustos en la literatura. No se equivocaba. Buscaba en ellos él romance, él amor. Era una forma de olvidarme de la realidad. Como había hablado ayer con Renée. Necesitaba mi mundo fuera de aquí, donde poder ir cuando me canse, cuando no pueda. Un mundo para mi sola, solo yo… nadie más.

Pov Edward

-DIME, DIME, DIME, DIME, DIME- Alice saltaba a mi alrededor como una ardilla con diez kilos de cafeína… Ese probablemente no era el mejor ejemplo. Había estado así durante todo el fin de semana y básicamente si no se callaba en un segundo, tendrían que llamar a Emmett para que me amarré así no la mataba.

-NO, CALLATE, NO, CALLATE, NO CALLATE!- la imité. Por lo menos tenía que intentar ver si podía callarla de esa manera. Estaba insoportable.

-Eres malo Edward, yo te dije las ideas de los atuendos- se quejo. Yo ni la mire, era una estúpida ¿Cómo iba a tener los atuendos hechos si ni siquiera se había escrito la obra?

-Buenos días personas que se hacen llamar hermanos- dijo Emmett pegándome en la nuca, _auch,_ y despeinándola a Alice, _Ja._ Ella le pego un puñetazo y se fue a arreglar el cabello de vuelta. Yo simplemente me lo quede mirando como si fuera retardado. No necesitaba golpearme para decirme hola. A veces Emmett se iba con la violencia.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Emmett? ¿disfrutando química?- le pregunté con una risa burlona. Él me fulmino con la mirada. Desde que Emmett se había enterado él viernes que química no tenía nada que ver con él sexo había estado burlándome de él. Le pasaba, era una forma de venganza por los golpes y los cardenales durante la última semana.

-¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿tienes que escribir una obra con la sellada Swan?- preguntó ¿huh? ¿Qué sabe él de ella? cuatro días y ya la apodaba. Me extraño eso de Emmett, él nunca prejuzgaba.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- pregunté molesto.

-No sé mucho. Rose me contó que tendrías que escribir el libreto de la obra con una muchacha que le decían la sellada Swan, es muda o algo así- dijo restándole importancia. Tomó un sorbo de jugo desde la botella y lo dejo en la heladera.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen te vi- Dijo Esme entrando a la cocina. Yo la observe severamente antes de volver mi atención a mi diario.

_19 de octubre._

_¿puede el lunes ser él día más miserable de toda mi existencia en el mundo? Incluso, lo hacen pero ¿sabes? Ponen institutos para que vayas y aprendas a las ocho de la mañana cuando yo no puedo prestar atención recién hasta después de las once. _

_Él Dr. Eleazar me dijo una vez que los institutos no eran más que lugares que los adolecentes utilizaban para hacer sociales. Allí se aprende la mayoría de las cosas. No solo la historia de Luis III o Napoleón Bonaparte. Hoy en día me doy cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que él Dr. Eleazar decía eran verdad. Aprendes de todo. Él sexo, él alcohol, la amistad, la falsedad, la ignorancia… __Él amor __No… eso no aprendes allí. Aprendes a ver diferentes tipos de personas y si estas cuerdo del cerebro, te prepara para él futuro "porque él futuro no va a estar lleno de flores y cuentos, niñito" eso me había dicho él… es verdad, tenía razón. ¿Por qué habría de estar repleto de esas cosas inservibles? después de todo, nada de esas cosas te ayuda a sobrevivir aquí._

_En él instituto, un lugar del mal, hay distintos tipos de personas y estereotipos. Esme pensó que las personas aquí eran buenas, justo como pensó que Rosalie tenía un corazón. Es ingenuo. Nadie allí tiene una idea de lo que es él mundo. Por ejemplo. Esta Jessica Stanley. Con solo un día de echarle una mirada y ya veo que la idiota no tiene idea de lo que hay allí afuera. No ha salido jamás de su burbuja de cristal color rosa con estupideces, como su cerebro, dentro. Luego esta Victoria Clapton, toda una chica mala. Podria decirse que es igual que fría que Rosalie, pero no (Rosalie supera a todas las frívolas) Es toda una materialista, en toda la semana que me senté con ella en él almuerzo pude escuchar como la muchacha hablaba de lo estúpida que es su hermana menor, de lo idiota que es su madre por no dejarla usar el departamento de no sé donde mierda, ese tipo de chicas, son las "que me importa si te mueres de hambre, yo soy feliz" _

_No sé si debería criticar a Victoria, ella no es muy diferente a mí. Es decir que me importa si te mueres de hambre, yo no estoy feliz pero tengo una cama y tu no. Eso siempre me basta. Un ejemplo típico de adolecente problemático, Tyler Crowley, le simpatice desde que me vio, a pesar de que no le mostré ningún cariño al tipo. Me ofreció varias veces ir atrás del edificio del instituto y compartir una botella de vodka que tenía escondida en el casillero. Pero le denegué. Tenía que mantenerme así por lo menos durante dos semanas. Necesitaba demostrarle a Esme y a Carlisle por lo menos durante ahora, que se equivocaban al juzgarme… porque lo hacían. _

_Antes de irme quería decir algo más. Hoy Emmett llamo a Isabella Swan "la sellada Swan" ¿debería importarme? pues no pero me descolocó. Emmett no es así. Él nunca juzga a nadie sin antes conocerlo ¿Por qué la juzgo a ella de sellada si ni siquiera hablo con ella? Eso me extraña y no por el simple hecho de ser Emmett si no porque nunca… nunca lo escuche hablar de esa forma burlona de alguien quien no es su amigo (ya que de mí lo hace todos los días y soy su hermano adoptivo)_

_Cuando conocí a Emmett McCarty (no Cullen) me callo bien al instante. Para entonces éramos unos bebes de nueve u ocho años. Un año mayor, me tomo como su hermano menor y yo… como mi jodido héroe. Sí, porque Emmett era mi mejor amigo, mi héroe, mi persona favorita, mi hermano. No existía diferencia de sangres, de nacionalidades ni de personalidades con él y eso es lo que me gusto… pues hoy, recién hace media hora tal vez, me acaba de demostrar algo que no conocía de él… y no me gusta._

_Edward, jodido gay que habla de su hermano como si estuviera enamorado_.

Cerré él diario rápidamente y lo deje en la mochila. No tenía ganas de subir a dejarlo a mi habitación.

-¿con ataques de inspiración?- comentó Esme mientras me sonreía ¿desde cuándo estaba toda la familia aquí? Mierda y yo como un estúpido escribiendo en zona pública.

-No… con sueño y hambre- dije algo serio. Esme sonrió. ¿Por qué sonríe así? Tan feliz de la vida. Esme tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Es mi madre ¿Cómo no la va a tener? Alice estaba nuevamente sentada al lado mío.

-Entonces… ¿no me dirás?- preguntó con un puchero raro. Niña insistente.

-¿decir qué? –preguntó Carlisle en la cabecera. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Gracias, Alice. Siempre tan buena.

-Edward va a escribir la obra de navidad! ¿no es increíble?- exclamó Alice. Carlisle miro a Esme confundido pero ella le aclaro las dudas con la felicidad en él rostro.

-No nos habías contado cariño. Eso es magnífico ¿tienes algunas ideas ya? – preguntó Esme jugando con él tenedor en él plato vacio. Yo me encogí de hombros incómodamente. No quería hablar sobre ello ahora.

-No. Además no la escribo yo solo, hay otra persona más…huh… me voy- Me paré de la mesa y salí a él garaje. Allí pude respirar profundamente. No me gustaba que se metieran en mi vida. Era mi problema sobre que iba a ser la obra. No tenían porque saber además y de todos modos Alice se terminaría enterando.

Las clases en él instituto eran atareadas, aburridas, indescifrables, sufribles, cansadas y millones de malos adjetivos más. Él señor Berti en literatura nos había dado una lista de libros para conseguir, además de aquello quería un ensayo sobre un poema que elijamos. Él tipo me odiaba. Se noto mucho él primer día de clases cuando pensó que no estaba prestando atención y me preguntó qué año de la literatura estábamos viendo. Se quedo bien callado cuando le respondí jodidamente bien. Y es que esta mierda yo ya la había visto. No me gustaba leer. Tal vez algunos libros pero no era mi fuerte. La música… pues eso sí, prefería diez veces más escuchar la letra de una canción que coger un jodido libro y quedarme dormido leyendo.

Hay otra gente que no piensa así. Isabella Swan se pasó toda la hora de literatura e historia leyendo un libro que no correspondía con la clase. No me pregunten como mierda lo sabia… pues puede que la haya observado apenas cuando me estaba quedando dormido en historia. Alice me paso como diez papeles para que le dijeras sobre que sería la obra. NO TENÍA IDEA. Jamás había escrito nada. La única mierda que escribía era la de mi diario. Vaya hermosa escritura. Mi diario estaba lleno de mierda… sin más ni menos. No era el mejor ejemplo.

En él almuerzo me pareció buena idea quedarme callado en la mesa y pensar sobre que podría ser la obra para luego comentarlo con Isabella. Un muchacho y una muchacha que se enamoran en víspera de navidad. La situación no podía ser más anticuada, más usada. Podria a ver sido algo original pero él amor lo arruinaba todo. ¿Quién mierda interpretarían a los personajes? Tanya Denali y Tyler Crowley. Ja, si, los mejores actores en toda la tierra.

-Edward ¿estás con nosotros?- me codeó Tanya. Debía admitirlo, la muchacha trataba de ser amistosa y… tenía su encanto.

-Si huh… ¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Él viernes, Mike hará una fiesta en su casa ¿te gustaría venir?- preguntó. ¿una fiesta? Mire para adelante. Emmett me observaba aprobativo.

-Sí, no hay problema- dije encogiéndome de hombros forzando una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, de una manera seductora.

-Genial, sabría que aceptarías- dijo feliz, Tanya buscaba cualquier excusa para toquetearme y en esta oportunidad su mano se apoyo en mi rodilla. Tanya no era fea, nada que ver. La muchacha era muy follable, pero a veces era muy densa. Sin embargo no le removí la mano, ya lo dije, era muy follable.

Biología y él señor Banner llegaron con un horrible video para ver. Él señor Banner me caía mejor que él tipo de literatura. Ese viejo canoso no sabía que yo ya sabía esas mierdas. En cambio el señor Banner, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, más joven que él señor Berti, menos canoso, más alto y más flaco me preguntó si ya había visto todo él tema de las células, claro que lo había visto. Las preparatorias de Washington, Nueva York y hasta Seattle estaban en programas más adelantados que en este pueblito diminuto. Hubiese querido pasarle un papel a Isabella para preguntarle si había pensado algo sobre la obra pero la muchacha estaba muy concentrada escribiendo anotaciones sobre él jodido video por lo cual me tuve que poner a cantar internamente para poder tolerar esta mierda.

Luego de una hora y veinte de videos educativos sobre las células y la biología me pude ir a Economía.

_Oh, entonces las cosas se ponen sarcásticamente mejor…_

La profesora de economía se hacía llamar Srta. Jones. No tenía nada de señorita ya que era una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Una mujer jodidamente estricta y mierda que tenía una mirada penetrante. Te asustaba. Por suerte si volteabas la veías a Alice con su energética sonrisa dispuesta a todo. No creí que iba a aguantar esta hora, es decir luego teníamos una más de teatro y ayer no había podido descansar como Jesús manda. Las jodidas pesadillas no pararon de entrar en mi mente. Dispuestas a recordarme cada jodido movimiento, palabra, cada recuerdo. Creí que con él tiempo me olvidaría ¿Quién no? las cosas se olvidan, se dejan atrás, pero no. Al parecer mi mente es capaz de olvidar todo de mi pasado y está dispuesta a recordármelo una vez cada dos noches. Usualmente tocaba el piano cuando eso pasaba. Por eso comencé a tocar el piano por empezar.

-Edward… no quiero interrumpir tu lago mental de tristeza pero tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase- La vi a Alice sacudiendo sus pequeñas manos delante mío. Yo mire alrededor.

Nada.

-Lo siento Alice, vamos- le alenté parándome con esfuerzo. Alice caminaba como siempre, dando saltitos, aplaudiendo, " caminando con estilo", con "elegancia" y otra vez dando saltos. La clase todavía no había empezado y Alice había desaparecido de mi vista, como es de esperarse.

-Hey, Eddie! ¿disfrutando de la vida?- preguntó Tyler palmeándome la espalda. Yo lo observé extrañado y como si tuviera un serio problema.

_Si, no sabes cuánto disfruto la vida._

-Uhu… - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Mike, al que ya sabía que seguía a Tyler por toda la bendita preparatoria se rio.

-Edward, nos contaron que has estado robando suspiros- Lo mire a Newton confundido. ¿yo? Bueno si, para que mentir. Es verdad que había sentidos varias miradas femeninas sobre mí.

-Déjalo en paz Mike, recién llega- La voz femenina de atrás apoyo una mano sobre mí. _ Hay Tanya, Tanya. Si supieras que estoy esperando una linda chica para morder._

-Buenos días muchachos- Suspire de alivio y me fui a sentar junto a Alice, que como siempre estaba sentada al lado de Rose. Tyler se sentó a mi lado y él pegajoso de Newton lo siguió, de veras ¿no pensó en conseguirse una vida?

- Quiero que se pongan hacer lo que estaba haciendo él viernes, luego dejen todo como estaba por favor. Tanya, ven un segundo- Hacer lo que estábamos haciendo él viernes… tratar de hablar con una muchacha que no habla.

_No hay problema, Señorita Johnson, se mucho del mundo como para hacer esas cosas…_

Busque a Isabella con la mirada en las sillas de atrás pero no se encontraba allí ni tampoco estaba parada. Antes de hablar con Tanya que la perseguía densamente, la señorita Johnson me miro como si buscara un tesoro. _Solo busco a una chica._

-Ella está en la biblioteca, Edward. Estaba buscando algunas obras como ejemplo, ve- ¿ve? No sé donde mierda queda la biblioteca. Asentí con aire en los pulmones y salí de allí. Aunque los pasillos del instituto olían a lavandina, y hospital, él aire corría más por allí que por él auditorio.

_La biblioteca…_

¿Dónde demonios estaba la biblioteca? Debía admitir que aunque él instituto no era tan grande como él de Nueva York, te podrías perder fácilmente. Esto me pasa por no ir con Alice a que me muestre las instalaciones como lo hiso con Emmett. Encontré secretaria gracias a dios y pude preguntarle a la señora Cope, la secretaria de cabello corto y blanco, si sabia donde demonios estaba la biblioteca. _No de esa manera y claro que sabia donde mierda estaba… trabajaba aquí._

Entonces cruce dos puertas que eran similares a las de la cafetería con la diferencia de que en estas había un cartel de plástico que resaltaba con mayúscula la palabra _Biblioteca._ Era una típica biblioteca de colegio, él olor de hospital parecía no querer irse de ninguna instalación académica. Como suelo, una alfombra color beige, se expandía por todo él lugar y unos grandes ventanales iluminaba él ambiente. Había una mujer leyendo un libro en un escritorio y un par de mesas, de cuatro sillas en cada una con dos luces pequeñas en ambos lados de las mesas, antes de que la hilera de estantes altos y grandes llenos de libros, rellenara él resto de la gran sala. No sentí otra necesidad que caminar hasta el fondo de aquella espesa biblioteca entre él pasillo central pero de camino allí, más o menos en la segunda hilera creí verla a ella sentada en el piso con una pila de libros. Con mis manos en los bolsillos, me quede observándola. Se paro sin notarme, _algo que se volvía muy cotidiano, _e intento agarrar un libro que estaba en lo alto de él estante.

_Edward al rescate!_

Me acerque lentamente y saque una de mis manos del bolsillo para alcanzar el libro. Al principio, se asusto y luego sonrió tímidamente con sus pómulos remarcados en rojo y acepto él libro que le estaba extendiendo. Ni oportunidad de ver cuál era, solo lo deje a manos suyas. Sin ningún contacto, lo juro. En ese momento me sentí celoso de Jasper. Él había podido escucharla al menos decir un gracias, a mi ni me había agradecido… y no es que le iba a pedir que me diga un jodido gracias porque yo no lo hacía y no tenía derecho a reclamárselo a nadie.

Se volvió a sentar como si no estuviera aquí. _Bueno, siéntete cómoda. _La seguí hasta él suelo y apoye la espalda contra la gran muralla de libros, no sé qué hacia pero no quería estar parado. Era de esperarse que él olor del ambiente cambie, esta muchacha tenía un extraño olor a fresas bañándola, no digo que no sea rico, era extraño, parecía de esas muñecas de McDonald's que venían con olores extraños. Esto era una mierda, no tenía papel ni birome.

-Entonces. Lamentó informarte que no tengo papel ni lápiz aquí- le informé. Ella levanto su rostro del libro que había abierto hacia segundos haciendo que sus bucles abiertamente formados se removieran y me observo detenidamente. Sus ojos color chocolate y café tenían algo especial en ellos, era como si sus ojos fueran una mismísima obra de arte, que hablaba por las palabras. Desvié la mirada y ella hiso lo mismo volviendo al libro. Pero no lo estaba leyendo. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. No podría hacer una obra con una muchacha que no me respondía, mínimamente, podría hacer un esfuerzo. Era egoísta pensar que para ella no era tan fácil como para mí porque me encontraba en su misma situación, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar y como continuar. Simplemente no quería hacer la obra.

-No vas a hablar ¿cierto?- la volví a mirar. Ella levantó la cabeza nuevamente con timidez y me observo. No era una pregunta aquello, tenía bien claro que si no había hablado cuando le había escrito en la hoja él viernes pasado, no lo haría nada- ¿Cómo se supone que haremos la obra entonces?- pregunté seriamente.

_¿Por qué no habla?_

Si tan solo supiera que en este momento lo único que había estado rondando en mi cabeza era esa pregunta…

Tal vez no hable, pero sus miradas lo decían todo. Me miro de manera disculposa y me sentí culpable al instante. Por un momento cando abrió sus labios me sentí seguro de que iba a decir algo.

_Lo hará._

No, no lo hiso. Cerró sus labios nuevamente como si estuviese teniendo un combate eterno. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas… y eso que tenía una vida corta pero llena de viejas por él mundo, conocía lo bastante como para decir que no conocía suficiente y como para admitir que _conocía más de lo que sabía_. Jamás me había molestado no saber más que de aquello que conocía lo suficiente, pero en estos momentos estaba molesto conmigo mismo, porque no sabía las razones de tanto silencio y de cierto modo me incomodaba porque ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con su voz… aun así, quería escucharla por lo menos eso quería, saber de ella, saber solo una cosa, saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay algo que me olvide de comentar en los capitulos anteriores, esta historia esta basada en peliculas y libros conocidos, por lo cual si alguna vez ven alguna imagen similar es porque me gusta jugar con ellas con Edward y por supuesto, con Bella :)<strong>

**Ahora, el tercer capitulo es mas largo pero mis capitulos siempre suelen variar de numero de palabras. Muchas gracias a las que siguen la historia!**

**de veras que estaba nerviosa de subirla jeje, nos vemos, gracias nuevamente.**

**¿REVIEWS? :D**

**Lucy Masen**


End file.
